Begin Again
by katierosefun
Summary: Anakin Skywalker doesn't want a single thing to do with another Padawan after Ahsoka left the Order. However, when Master Yoda gives him another apprentice, he must learn that he will have to begin again. But apparently, he's not the only one facing hurtful situations...
1. Chapter 1

**Hello hello hello fellow Star Wars: The Clone Wars fans! Thank you so much for checking in on my story! It is I, the amazing, (well, you'll be the judge of that,) KATIEROSEFUN! :) :) I am in love with Star Wars and...*sniff* It's like, my number once fave TV show. However, I'm pretty mad at Dave and George for making Ahsoka leave...WHY AHSOKA?! She was my favorite character! She was my role model! She was...everything I wanted to be! :( :( :( But...that's how this story begins. Now, I know that some Ahsoka fans don't want to move on from the fact that she's gone...'cause I don't want to, either. Am I being a drama queen about it? Maybe. But yes, I just love Ahsoka that much...T_T And now, a little note: I DO NOT OWN STAR WARS THE CLONE WARS OR ANAKIN OR REX OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, EXCEPT CADENA, BUT...well, actually, you'll have to read to find out who she is. I'm guessing that most of you already figured out who she is, if you read the summary of the story. Now, without further ado, I give you the first chapter!**

Chapter 1.

Anakin—

Two months.

It's been two months since Ahsoka Tano has left the Jedi Temple.

Two blasted months.

I felt the usual lump in my throat as I tried hard to not think about what had happened since then. No, I didn't want to accept that Ahsoka Tano, my friend and Padawan was truly gone.

I looked over to the nightstand that was placed next to my bed and wrapped my hands around the Padawan braid that Ahsoka had given me right before she left.

I held onto it, trying hard not to let the tears overflow.

"Stupid Council." I mumbled angrily and wiped at my eyes. Why couldn't Master Windu keep his mouth shut? Or why couldn't the Council have seen that Ahsoka was innocent? They could sense if she's innocent or not, right? Or what about Master Plo Koon? He should have stood up for Ahsoka during the hearing!

I made a small choking noise and put the braid down.

I buried my face in my hands and tried to keep myself together.

"Don't…think about it…" I forced out and closed my eyes. The second I looked back up, my eyes landed on Ahsoka's bed that was still across from mine.

It was supposed to be removed, but I kept it because…I thought that Ahsoka would come back. There wasn't any news from her yet, so…I don't really know what's going to happen.

I bit my lip and squeezed my eyes shut.

I had once told Ahsoka that this was her home. She had been telling me about her life on Shili, and how when Master Plo found her, he had told her that the Jedi Temple would be her real home…her real life. But now she left her home.

"Come home, Ahsoka."

Those words barely escaped my lips when I heard a knocking on my door. I jumped up, feeling my heart pound.

"Ahsoka?" I whispered and ran to the door, feeling excitement course through my veins.

Please let it be her, please, just this once…

"You must be Master Skywalker."

I felt my heart automatically drop when I looked down at the face that had spoken. A small, brown eyed girl was looking up at me with a raised eyebrow. She was a human, with dark, wavy hair that was pulled into a ponytail. A strand of hair was slipped over her ear and she had a faint smile on her face.

"Who are you?" I asked, trying to keep the pain away from my voice.

"My name is Cadena." The girl says cheerfully. "And I'm your new Padawan."

I felt my heart sinking and then managed to say, "That's a mistake, kid."

"It's Cadena!" The child said loudly and I narrowed my eyes at her. Cadena crossed her arms. "I don't want to be called as 'kid' or 'youngling.' I'm fourteen years old, not a little baby." She says, determined. I felt a strange sense of déjà vu and that was when I realized it.

Ahsoka used to hate it when I called her youngling.

"I'm a Padawan, not a youngling!" She used to say indignantly. I felt as though someone had just stabbed me in the chest and took in a sharp breath.

"Alright, Cadena, who assigned you to be my Padawan?" I asked slowly. Cadena flashed a smile, obviously grateful that I was addressing her by her name. "Master Yoda did." She says. I swallowed and said shakily, "You can't be my Padawan."

Cadena's face fell for a minute but just as quickly as it came, it went and she put her hands on her hips, smirking. "Who says that?" She asks smugly. I rolled my eyes and said, "Look, I don't like silly games. Go away, _youngling_, you're not my Padawan."

Cadena's eyes widened and she stomped up to my face until her brown eyes were just an inch away from mine.

"Listen, _Skyguy_, I don't care what you say, but if Master Yoda says that I'm your Padawan, then I'm your Padawan!" Cadena says. I bit back a gasp and stammered, "What did you just call me?"

Cadena smirked and stood back to her regular height. "Skyguy is a nice nickname, right?" She says happily. "It's catchy, too." I closed my eyes and then snapped them back open. "Don't call me that." I mumbled. Cadena frowned. "We'll see what I should call you when we talk to Master Yoda." She says and grabbed my hand.

"What the—Hey, Cadena, stop it!" I yelled, surprised. Cadena flashed me a smile and we began walking, well, she dragged me, to tell you the truth, to Master Yoda's quarters.

"Cadena, wait, stop! Cadena! Cade-Whoa!" I tripped and fell to the ground. The girl stopped and turned around to face me. "Whoops." She muttered and helped me up. "Sorry." She says sheepishly, rubbing the back of her head. "I get a little intense when I focus on something."

I brushed myself off. "You think?" I asked her and she smiled at me. I caught myself smiling back but stopped.

'Don't focus on that. Just do what you're here for.' I thought to myself and walked into Yoda's quarters. Cadena made a move to follow me but I raised a hand for her to wait outside.

Cadena raised an eyebrow and shrugged, stopping.

'Well, at least she listens to me…sort of.' I thought.

"Skywalker, a new Padawan, you have, hmm?" Yoda says cheerfully and I flinched. He was sitting on a cushioned seat, and I realized that he had been meditating before I had come in.

"My apologies, Master, for disturbing you." I said quietly. "But I came to see just about the new 'Padawan'." Yoda looked up at me expectantly and I sat down in front of him.  
"Master, I can't take her." I started. "Not since Ahsoka Tano left…I can't take on a new apprentice." I gulped, trying hard not to remember Ahsoka's expression as she walked away from the Temple.

'Don't!' I thought angrily to myself but Yoda looked on, and I could see sympathy and sorrow gleaming in his eyes. "Have a new Padawan, you must, Skywalker." Yoda said slowly. "Find peace in her, you will." I shook my head. "No, Mater Yoda, you don't understand. She…she reminds me too much of—" Yoda shook his head.

"To not dwell on the past, she will teach you." Yoda continued. "Teach her all the same, you must." He said and stood up from his seat, dismissing me.

I opened my mouth to argue but I bowed and walked out.

"So, what did he say? Am I your new Padawan or what?" Cadena asked. I looked down at her, at her wide eyes.

I sighed. 'I'm gonna kill Yoda for this.' I thought and then said, "Come on, Cadena."

Cadena smiled and she ran after me. "So when will be our first mission?" She asks excitedly. I turned to face her. "I don't know." I mumbled. "I just came back from one a while ago."

Cadena shrugged. "Oh, well. Maybe it'll be soon." She says and darted off in front of me. I looked at her figure and swallowed. The next couple of hours were going to be painful.

•◊•

"So she is your new Padawan?" Obi-wan whispers in my ear. I nodded.

We were watching Cadena training in the gymnasium, tearing down fake droids down with a green light saber. "She definitely fights well." Obi-wan commented.

I nodded wordlessly.

Obi-wan turned to me and smiled sadly. "She still doesn't replace Ahsoka, right?" I nodded again. Cadena saw that we were watching her and gave me a cheerful wave. I raised a hand back in return. Obi-wan watched me carefully and asked, "Does she have a last name?"

I blinked. "What?" I asked. Obi-wan shrugged. "Every Jedi has a last name of a sort, or a surname by their original parents. You told me that she just introduced herself as Cadena. Why wouldn't she tell you her full name?" He asked.

I cocked my head, realizing that had just occurred to me as well and said, "Maybe she just forgot to say her last name." Obi-wan nodded agreeably. "That might also be a possibility." He says.

Cadena burst through the doors and she says, "You two have been watching me for about an hour now. Are you guys gonna join me?" I exchanged questioning looks with Obi-wan. He stood up and smiled at the both of us.

"I actually have some meetings to attend to. You two…have fun." He says and walked out. I narrowed my eyes at his back and Cadena grinned at me.

"Shall we start?" She asks.

•◊•

"You—need—to—be the weapon. Not—whoa, keep it steady!—have the weapon as—just a thing—I said keep it steady!—in your hands!" I panted as I dodged Cadena's blade.

Cadena smirked and she whirled around, giving me time to just barely manage to deflect her light saber. "Impressive, though." I admitted and threw her back. Cadena grinned. "I enjoy light saber sparring. I was the top in my class." She says. I nodded. "I can see that." I say.

Cadena deactivated her light saber and wipes the sweat off her brow. "What's next, Master?" She asks.

I let out a breath and says, "How about we get ourselves into the refresher first and then plan?" I ask. Cadena nodded, wrinkling her nose. "We stink, don't we?" She asks. I nodded. "You particularly." I said, surprised to find a teasing note in my voice.

Cadena punched me on the arm as we walked out of the gym. "That's not really nice, Skyguy." She said playfully. "You started it, Snips." I said, laughing and then stopped, catching myself. My smile melted off my face and I felt the familiar sense of tears threatening to come into my eyes.

'Stupid!' I thought angrily and blinked away the water that was stinging my eyes. "Master?" Cadena asks softly, placing a small hand on my arm. "Are you okay?" I blinked the last of the tears away and turned sharply to her.

"Don't call me 'Skyguy'." I muttered and walked off. I could feel Cadena's hurt eyes trained on my retreating back but shook my head.

She would just have to get used to it.

•◊•

I sat down on my bed, trying to get my hair dry.

Cadena was still in the refresher, and hadn't said a word to me since we walked into our quarters. I bit my lip.

I didn't blame her for being upset with me, but all the same, I didn't want to deal with having Cadena as my Padawan.

Not now.

"General?"

I stood up straight when I heard Rex's familiar voice outside of the door. "General, are you in there?"

I sighed and walked over to the door.

"Come on in, Rex." I say, opening it. Rex gave me an apologetic smile which I returned.

Rex had a pretty hard time trying to adjust with Ahsoka gone. He was one of her close friends and well…he was upset when she didn't even say good bye. Well, she couldn't. Not really.

Not to mention that Rex had been one of the clone troopers to hunt Ahsoka down when she was on the run. He had believed that she was innocent, but of course, it wasn't enough.

"So...I heard that you got a new apprentice." Rex says in a low voice, fingering his helmet. I nodded tightly. Rex gave me a tight smile. "Congratulations, sir." He said. I chuckled darkly. "I guess I should be glad about it Rex, but to tell you the truth, I'm not happy about it. At all."

Rex bit his lip, as though wondering what to say and then managed to mutter, "That is understandable." We both sat there, trying hard not to think about Ahsoka and then Rex says, "You and your Padawan are needed on Geonosis to complete a mission. Details will be given to you when you aboard the _Resolute_."

I raised an eyebrow. "Why exactly do we need to go to Geonosis again? The last couple times we've been there were never pretty." I say, grimacing. Rex nodded, understanding what I meant.

"I will see you soon, General." He says and was about to leave when Cadena walked out of the refresher. She stretched her arms and gave the captain a wide smile.

"Hi! I'm Cadena." She says cheerfully and extended a hand. Rex gave me a questioning look but smiled and shook her hand.

"Pleased to meet you, Commander." He says respectfully. Cadena laughed. "Don't call me that, not for now, anyway. The name is Cadena. What's yours?" She asks.

"Rex. Captain Rex." He replied. Cadena tilted her head to the left and stared at him with a playful smile on her face.

"Rex, huh? That's a cool name. See ya around, Rexter!" She said, waving.

And then it happened.

Rex's eyes widened and he turned his head slowly over to me. He gave Cadena small nod and hurried out of the room.

I felt a lump lodge my throat and tried to swallow it down. Cadena's smile faltered.  
"Did I do something wrong?" She asked quietly.

**A/N: So what did you guys think? Please please please review! I beg you! Or else I'll psych Cadena on you! **

**Cadena: Wait, what?! No one tells me what to do!**

**Me: Except Anakin, right?**

**Cadena: Except Anakin. But he's my master!**

**Me: Oh, Anakin! **

**Anakin: What?! Leave me alone! **

**Me: Please, can you tell Cadena to tell the readers to review? Please? *gives him Bambi eyes* **

**Anakin: *raising eyebrow* Um...Cadena, tell the readers to review...Katierosefun is kind of beginning to creep me out...**

**Me: Oh, thank YOU! *whacks Anakin with a book* **

**Cadena: *takes a deep, exaggerated breath* Please review for Katierosefun before she begins whacking Anakin senseless. THERE I DID IT! HAPPY?! **

**Me: *panting from chasing Anakin around my room* Yes. Very happy. THANK YOU GUYS!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello readers! To state the obvious, this is the second chapter of the story! YAY! Thanks for the reviews, please keep it up, it would mean so much to me. I'm so glad that people are actually READING this. Woo-hoo! :) This note is particularly short, but...yeah. Luv ya bunches! **

Chapter 2.

Cadena—

Anakin turned to me, looking strained and stressed. "You didn't do anything wrong, Cadena." He says softly. "Just try not to say any nick names for now, okay?"

I frowned and crossed my arms. "Why? Is there something wrong? I'm not stupid, you know." I winced inwardly at my sudden snap attack. It was a dangerous habit, as I've been told countless times, but I knew that the world only waited for those who could fight.

And I could fight.

Anakin shook his head tiredly. "I'll explain later…" His voice drifted off and I could already tell that he was not planning on doing anything of the sort.

"So what's going on, Master?" I ask, changing the subject. "Why was Captain Rex here?" Anakin forced a smile and asked, "Are you ready for your first mission, Cadena?"

•◊•

"Geonosis…looks so deserted." I whispered as I peered out the window of our quarters.

Anakin came up from behind me and nodded tightly. "I hate this place." He muttered. I raised an eyebrow. "Why so?" I asked. Anakin clenched his teeth. "Last time I was here…things didn't go so well. Same with the time before that. Let's just say that I'm hoping that this trip will be quick."

He walked over to his bed and sat down. I continued to stare out the window until Anakin asked, "What's your last name?"

I flinched and turned around. "What do you mean?" I asked slowly. Anakin shrugged. "Everyone has some sort of surname. Mine is Skywalker, Master Obi-wan's last name is Kenobi…even though the Jedi are separated from their parents, they always have a last name."

I tugged my knees closer to my chest. "Who says that the Jedi always has a last name?" I snapped. Anakin seemed a bit taken aback by my outburst and raised his hands in the air. "I'm not trying to snoop, Cadena, I'm just curious, that's all." I laughed bitterly.

"Curiosity is a dangerous thing." I said in a low voice. Anakin blinked, confused and opened his mouth to speak just as his comlink began beeping.

"Skywalker here." Anakin says into his wrist.

"General, we will be landing in a short amount of time, so be prepared." Captain Rex's voice reported. Anakin nodded. "Thank you, Captain." He says shortly.

I didn't budge from my curled position. "Come on, Cadena." He says softly. "We'll finish this conversation later."

I smirked. "Later meaning never?" I whispered. Anakin frowned but I stood up and walked out the door. "Come on, Master, we gotta be prepared." I said, not looking back at him.

Anakin ran up and narrowed his blue eyes at me. "What's with the sudden coldness?" He demanded and I rolled my eyes. "Let's just get a move on, shall we?" I said, trying to avoid the subject. Anakin blocked my path and said, "If it's about the entire last name thing, I was just trying to get to know you better! That isn't a reason to get all mad at me!"

I bristled at that and said, "I'm not mad at you! I'm just avoiding the topic! You're not the only one with secrets, you know!" With that, I spun on my heel and stomped towards where the shuttles might be. "Cadena, wait!" Anakin yelled. "What?!" I shouted.

Anakin grimaced and pointed in the opposite direction. "The…shuttles are this way." He says. I felt my face burn and cleared my throat. "I knew that." I snapped at his smug face. "Right." Anakin says sarcastically. "I did." I said defensively but all the same, I let Anakin lead me.

"You were saying?" He asks triumphantly and I sighed. "Just keep walking, Master." I said miserably. Anakin smirked at me and sure enough, we came to the shuttles.

"Finally!" Rex says playfully when we reached the area. "We thought that you two would never get here." Anakin smiled. "Of course not, Rex." He says warmly and walked towards a shuttle. "Cadena, follow me." He says, gesturing towards himself. I nodded slowly and walked after him.

I felt my heart pounding fast in fright and excitement at the same time as the shuttle started up. According to Anakin, there has been some sort of Separatist base on Geonosis, and we were to get in and destroy it.

The shuttle took off from the ship and we were settling down to the surface. Already, I heard droids clanking beneath us, trying desperately to shoot us down.

Our shuttle lurched a couple of times and with each halting stop, my heart flew up to my throat. I squeezed my eyes shut for a minute and opened them.

Anakin was looking at me, concern in his eyes. "Are you okay?" He asks in a low voice so that the other troopers wouldn't hear. I nodded. "I…don't like shuttles." I muttered and Anakin cracked a smile.

"This is it, boys!" Anakin yelled and the shuttle door opened.

It was like all of my senses had woken up, and I burst through the doors, light saber in hand. I flicked it on and immediately began chopping down the clankers. "Cadena, duck!" I heard Anakin yelled and I dropped to the ground, just in time as a bomb flew over my head.

"Argh!" I heard strangled cries of pain behind me and forced myself to not look. I stood back up and began cutting down more droids.

"There!" Anakin appeared next to me, pointing at a vague structure in the distance. "We just need to get there!"

I deflected a bullet. "Thank you for pointing the obvious!" I yelled over the droid fire. "Don't get so cocky!" Anakin shouted back. I rolled my eyes but continued to make my way towards the building. "Rex! Regroup now!" Anakin yelled into his comlink.

I ran ahead, trying to cut down as many droids as I could.

"Thirty one…thirty two…thirty three, thirty four, thirty five…thirty six…" I mumbled under my breath as more droids fell down.

"Cadena!" Anakin yelled and I whirled around to face him. His face was streaked with sweat and dirt, but he looked alright. "Slow down!" He says and I nodded. I looked around and was relieved to realize that there was much less droids than before. I turned back to see how the clones were doing and felt my heart sink as I saw the amount of dead on the ground.

"No." I whispered and ran towards them.

"Cadena, wait!" I heard Anakin shout but I ignored him.

I dove in to the thick of things, the same exact thing that everyone warned me NOT to do. 'But they need my help.' I thought angrily to myself and began cutting down the machines one by one.

"Thanks, kid." Rex says gratefully and I gave him a tight smile. "Come on, men!" I yelled and we all ran towards Anakin. He was doing alright on his own with a couple of troopers by his side and he let out a relieved breath when he saw that we were alright.

"Cadena, I can't believe you ignored my orders!" Anakin says, but the concern in his voice had taken away all of the anger.

I shrugged. "I'm fine, Master." I said and we headed towards the base.

We found a couple of guarding droids around the base's perimeter, but besides that, the entire place was silent.

I turned to see if anyone else was feeling uneasy about the situation but when I looked, none of the clone troopers looked unruffled. Then again, it was harder to see their expression under their helmets.

I looked back to Anakin, who also looked easy going and relaxed. "Anakin…shouldn't there be more droids?" I whispered. Anakin looked over to me, raising an eyebrow at my discomfort.

"It's alright, Cadena. If it's a trap…then we'll be waiting for them." Anakin says easily. I bit my lip. "Master…I have a bad feeling about this." I mumbled.

Anakin gave me a tight smile. "We'll just have to brave it." He says in a low voice. I nodded, trying to ignore the pounding of my heart.

Anakin turned to the troopers and said, "Alright, boys, let's blow this joint!"

We unpacked our bombs and rolled them towards the base. "And a one, and a two, and a-"

We all ran back, marveling at the loud explosion that happened right before our eyes.

When the dust finally cleared, the base lay in ruins at our feet. I frowned. "That was too easy." I murmured, kneeling to examine the base remnants. Anakin nodded, running a hand through his hair.

"Maybe…" He picked up a piece of metal, looking for anything suspicious.

"General, should I call back the shuttle?" Rex asks. I looked over to Anakin, who was still frowning in deep thought.

"Yes, Captain." He mumbled. I glanced around, hoping that a clue might be lodged here somewhere when something shining caught my eye.

Now, say what you want: Females love shiny, sparkly objects, right?

Whoever came up with that stupid idea is a big moron with a big ego.

I walked slowly towards the object and braced myself, thinking that it was a bomb of sorts. Then, when I realized that it wasn't going to explode, picked up the object and dusted it off.

I squinted at it and made out a diagram of the base and traced my finger on the smooth metal. 'Neat form of recording.' I thought grudgingly to myself and tapped my hand on a certain spot.

"That's it." I mumbled, feeling excitement build. I turned around just as the shuttle began to land.

"Come on, Cadena." Anakin calls but I shook my head. "Master, I think I know where the base is." I said excitedly. Anakin frowned. "What do you mean? We just destroyed the base!"

I shook my head. "No, Master, the base is UNDERGROUND." I whispered.

"Underground?" Anakin asks and sighed, slapping his hand to his forehead. "Typical." He muttered. "Shall we come with you, General?" Rex asks but Anakin shook his head.

"No, get some rest. We'll call you when we need help." Anakin replied and Rex nodded.

Anakin walked over to me and I held up the metal. "See this? This is Genoisan for 'underground'." I murmured. Anakin blinked and asked, "You know the Genoisan language?" I nodded. "And a couple of others, actually." I said. Anakin raised an eyebrow but shook his head.

"So…does it mention where exactly we should be underground?" Anakin asks and I bit my lip. "That's the tricky part." I mumbled and walked around, hoping to find some sort of trapdoor. "Can't we just…I don't know, blow up the ground?" I asked Anakin.

He shook his head. "That's too risky." He says. "There might be some valuable info that we need." I nodded, grimacing and turned back to searching.

"How hard can it be, really, to find the trapdoor?" I say lightly and Anakin raised an eyebrow. "Who says that it can be a trapdoor?" He asks quizzically. I shrugged. "Isn't it a trapdoor most of the time?" I asked. Anakin sighed and shook his head again.

I rummaged around the metal trying to find any other clue. "Cadena, watch out. There might be sharp pieces." Anakin calls over to me.

I turn around, smirking. "I just escaped droid fire and ducked a couple of messily-thrown bombs and you're worrying if I run into a sharp object?" I ask incredulously.

Anakin scowled at me. "Knives are sharp objects, and I've passed through a couple of metal parts that look a hell like knives." He says.

I rolled my eyes and turned back to my hunt.

"Wait, Cadena, I think I found something!" Anakin yelled and I walked over to him. "What is it?" I asked, brushing the hair out of my eyes.

Anakin pointed at a lever that was stuck in a part of the metal wall that, somehow, was not blown off.

"What do you think we should do?" I asked softly.

Anakin gave me a devious smile. "Shall we pull it?" He asks and I shook my head. "Let's call Rex or something first." I murmured and was about to press my comlink when Anakin said, "Come on, what's the worst that can happen?"

I frowned. "Master, for someone who's known as a legendary Jedi Knight, you are very reckless." I say, putting my hands on my hips. Anakin raised an eyebrow and began chuckling. "That's how I became a 'legend'." He says and I rolled my eyes.

"Come on, Cadena." Anakin says, excitement coloring his voice. I bit my lip and crossed my arms. "The second things go wrong, we—" I started but Anakin waved my words away.

"Don't worry, don't worry." He says and flicked on the lever.

We waited for a minute.

I sighed and put up my hands. "See, nothing happened." I said and was about to walk away when the floor gave away beneath us.

**A/N: Yes, I know, cliffhanger. :) I'm mean that way. But the next update will probably be either tomorrow or two days from now, so hang onto your seats. **

**Cadena: You're gonna tell me to tell the readers to review, right?-_-**

**Me: Yay! Cadena! Join in on the fun!**

**Cadena: You're not answering my question.**

**Me: *sighs* Yes, Cadena, I'm gonna force you to tell the readers to review.**

**Cadena: *shrugs* Don't forget to review. Feedback is welcome and hater comments are not allowed. There. Done.**

**Me: *pats Cadena on the back* Don't worry, your suffering will be over soon.**

**Cadena: What is THAT supposed to mean?**

**Me: *smiling sweetly* Anakin will be doing it in the next chapter.**

**Cadena: *pumps fist* YES! **

**Anakin: *pokes head in room* Wait, whaat?!**

**Me: *nodding hopefully* **

**Anakin: *runs out* NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Cadena: *wincing* Um, since the writer is busy at the moment, I'll say the good bye for her. Don't forget to review, (again,) and see you guys next time. NOW...KATIEROSEFUN, STOP SCREAMING IT'S MAKING MY EARS HURT! **


	3. Chapter 3

**'Allo, allo, peoples! I'm so glad that I'm still writing this story, 'cause I thought that I would just be like, nope, I don't think anyone will read it, so...what's the point? (I once deleted a couple of stories 'cause no one read the stories...so...yeah.) But NO, people are actually reading! So thank you, because I didn't really wanna delete this story! :) *tips hats to readers* Thank you so super much! Now, on with da story! XOXO**

Chapter 3.

Anakin—

"Whoa!" I yelled as we slid into the darkness.

The air rushed over me and I turned my head to see Cadena falling along next to me.

"I'm….gonna….kill you!" Cadena yelled, trying to hide the panic from her voice.

I closed my eyes and concentrated, drawing the Force near me. I opened my eyes again, realizing that the ground was coming, quickly.

I closed my eyes, straining….hoping that for dear God that I wouldn't hit the ground…and…

I felt my body thud against the ground softly and let out a sigh of relief. Cadena landed next to me, looking windswept and shivery.

"If you ever pull another lever again, I will make sure that you will not live to see the next day." Cadena says, rubbing her arms.

I smirked at her. "Come on; let's see what we can find down here." I whispered and we walked along a wide, grey hallway that was a like to many other Separatist bases that I have been on before. Cadena walked softly behind me, her boots not making a sound.

"How can you be so quiet?" I whispered at one point and Cadena shrugged. "I've had practice." She whispered back.

I smiled at her just as we heard gunfire behind us. A bullet whizzed past my ear and I jumped up, surprised.

"Blast!" I yelled and grabbed my light saber from my belt. It turned on just as a bullet came flying towards my face. I deflected it in the nick of time, relieved that I was able to get out my weapon in time.

There were only a couple of droids in front of us, but a couple may turn into many, as I have known a bit too well from past experience.

Cadena cut down the last droid and looked up at me, her eyes set into stone. "They know we're here." She muttered. "You think?" I smirked and we ran off.

"Where's the main room?" Cadena asks under her breath and she darted over to a control panel. "What are you doing?" I asked, turning around, making sure that there weren't any droids spying on us.

Cadena smiled. "Let's just say that I learned some tricks when I was younger." She murmured and typed something into the panel. "Cadena…?" I mumbled, watching her quick hands. "And…there!" She says triumphantly and I looked around, wondering what had just happened.

"Cadena, what did you?" I whispered. Cadena straightened herself and said softly, "I disabled the security cameras. They won't be able to see us coming now."

I grinned. "So my apprentice has a way with machines?" I asked as we ran down the corridor. Cadena shrugged. "I had to disable lots of cameras when I was…younger." She whispered haltingly and we came to the front of metal doors.

"This is it." Cadena whispered and before I could stop her, she had cut through the door.

"Cadena!" I yelled but she had already burst through the door. I sighed and ran after her.

'Just like Snips.' I thought and tried to shake the thought off. No, I couldn't think about that now.

I stopped in my tracks at the sight we were facing.

"Grievous." I whispered, holding my light saber close to my body. The general began laughing cruelly and says, "Skywalker, it will be a pleasure to have your weapon alongside as so many." I grit my teeth. "Not today." I said.

Grievous laughed again and asks, "But who is this?" He walks towards Cadena, who was narrowing her eyes at the large clanker-looking figure. "Skywalker, where is your other pet?" He asks. I ground my teeth together and muttered, "That's none of your business!"

Cadena backed away slowly, but determination was glinting in her eyes. "I'm Skywalker's Padawan. Surrender quietly and we won't do you any harm." She says in a low voice. Grievous began laughing harder and says, "You are Skywalker's Padawan? Well, something has happened, indeed!" The general began pulling out light sabers from his belt—war spoils that he collected from the fallen Jedi that he had killed—and began whirring them around his body.

"Shall we see how much of a fighter Skywalker's pet is?" The general asks, danger coloring his voice.

•◊•

"Cadena!" I shouted and blocked the light sabers away from her. "What's the matter, Skywalker? Are you afraid that your precious little Padawan will be injured?" Grievous asks.

I slashed at the light sabers and growled, "Give up, Grievous." The general shook his head. "What happened to your other pet, was her name…Ahsoka?" I tried to slash again but Grievous blocked it. "That information…is…classified!" I growled.

"Master!" Cadena shouted and threw herself at Grievous' back. "Leave—him—alone!" She yelled.

Grievous turned around, smiling. (Was that even possible?)

"Let's see how well Skywalker's new pet can fight." He says triumphantly.

"Cadena, no!" I yelled and stood back up. Grievous was already in a deadly duel with Cadena, and so far, she was blocking all of his strikes.

She leapt backwards, still blocking all four light sabers. "You—are—a freaking—metal clanker!" Cadena yelled over the loud noises of the light sabers clashing. "I—am—a well-trained—manipulative, DANGEROUS—Jedi Knight!" She shouted and ducked underneath Grievous.

I jumped in, distracting Grievous as Cadena walked up behind him. However, if it was really that easy to destroy the general, we would have done it a long time ago.

Grievous turned around, having two light sabers battle against Cadena while the other two began to try to cut me down.

Cadena jumped up in the air, spun herself around, and landed on top of Grievous.

"What the—Cadena!" I yelled. Cadena shot me a triumphant smile. "Let's ride, clanker!" Cadena shouted as Grievous tried to shake her off. All four light sabers came at her, which she blocked.

She leapt off faster than my eyes could follow and cut off one of Grievous' metal legs. The general howled in pain but somehow managed to keep steady.

"Cadena…" My voice trailed off dangerously as Grievous began limping towards us. Cadena shook her head. "I got it!" She yelled and cut off another leg. I smacked my hand against my forehead mentally.

"Cadena, move!" I shouted and grabbed her by the collar of her tunic, yanking her backwards. Grievous gave us both a glare and began walking on his arms, scuttling for the door. "No! We can't let him get away!" Cadena screamed and lunged herself at his back.

"Cadena!" I say, exasperated and Grievous climbed up the walls, all the way to the ceiling. "Spider monkey." Cadena muttered under her breath and closed her eyes. I turned to face her and she reopened her eyes. She spread out her arms and used the Force to bring Grievous back to the ground.

"Jedi scum!" Grievous spat as I levitated the light sabers off of Grievous' belt. "I will never surrender!" I shot a surprised look at Cadena. She was sweating and panting, but she looked able enough. She turned back to face Grievous and I noticed the action a split second before she did.

Grievous' metal hand clamped itself around Cadena's neck, squeezing it hard. "Let go of me!" Cadena screamed, kicking. I activated my light saber and dove at Grievous, cutting off his hand before he could do any more damage. Cadena gasped, heaving as she regained her breath.

"Stupid tinny." Cadena scowled as Grievous began shouting in pain. She walked around the room and located the computer, going through the Separatist plans recorded in it.

"Blast…" Cadena says breathily as she tapped a couple of keys on the computer. "Cadena, hurry up." I say warningly, keeping an eye on Grievous. "I…almost got it." She says slowly and a small chip ejected itself out of the computer.

"Let's go." She says triumphantly and I nodded. I turned to get Grievous but frowned when I found nothing but empty air.

"What the…" I muttered and turned around at the sound of alarms blaring. Grievous was hovering above an alarm system, cackling at our shocked expressions. "Master…?" Cadena whispered and my eyes widened.

"Move, move, move!" I shouted and we darted out of the room. "What about Grievous?" Cadena asks as we ran.

"We'll just have to get him another day." I said, looking around for a way out. "Do you think we can oh, I don't know, jump up to the surface?" Cadena asks and I shook my head.

"The Separatists must have a shuttle here somewhere that can get us out of this hole." I muttered. "Cadena, do you think you can locate the shuttle?" I asked. Cadena looked around, biting her lip. "We'll have to get into the control room again." She says hesitantly and I waved my hand.

"Never mind." I mumbled and we ran forward.

"Halt! You are coming with us, Jedi!" A battle droid says and Cadena rolled her eyes. She cut it down before I could say anything.

"Cadena, we could have interrogated that droid where the shuttles were." I said as we ran ahead. Cadena winced. "There's probably more battle droids after us, Master, it wouldn't matter if I cut down one." She says and we skidded to a halt around the corner.

"What were you saying, Cadena?" I muttered as we backed away slowly.

A large amount of droids were already waiting for us, all marching towards us. "This is where we all cut them down, right, Master?" Cadena says hopefully. "Remember to save one." I warned. Cadena shot me an angelic smile which did not suit her at ALL.

"I bet I can cut down more droids than you." She says teasingly. I managed to laugh. "Bring it on, Cadena." I say and we ran forward.

I rolled and ducked a couple of times, spinning around to cut down more droids. I turned my head a fraction of an inch to see how Cadena was doing and she was whirling around, confusing droids everywhere. I couldn't help but to admire her battle tactics and she seemed to cut down a droid at every right moment.

"You—don't happen—to have—droid poppers, do you?" Cadena shouts over the noise of gun fire. "I don't!" I yelled back and I ducked as a droid's head came whizzing at me.

"Watch it!" I shouted. Cadena smiled guiltily. "Sorry!" She calls and turns back to fighting.

After what seemed like hours, I cut down the second-to-last droid as Cadena began intimidating a battle droid.

"Tell me where the shuttles are." Cadena growled, levitating it. "They're to the left of this hallway! Take another right and you'll find one! Please, don't hurt me!" The droid began screaming. I raised an eyebrow and shook my head.

Honestly, you would think that the Separatists would be smarter and program their droids to not give away info to any unfamiliar faces.

"Thank you." Cadena says and cut down the droid. She walked over to me. "Let's go." I say and we ran off. Thankfully, the droid was telling the truth and we managed to find a shuttle. "Hurry up!" Cadena says. I turned around. "Why?" I asked. Cadena's eyes widened and she pointed in the direction behind her. Super battle droids were forming and they didn't look friendly.

Then again, when were they ever friendly?  
"Blast!" I muttered and we ran into the ship. "Can you start it up a little faster?" Cadena asks, closing the door. "Almost…almost…and…there!" I shouted triumphantly and we launched ourselves out of the base.

Cadena let out a relieved sigh and she slumped into a seat. I pressed my comlink and said into it, "Rex, Cadena and I are out of the base and we collected some information. We're in a Separatist ship, so don't shoot."

"Roger that, General." Rex replied and I turned my head over to Cadena. She was giving me a small smile which I returned. I closed my eyes for a minute, focusing on the Force around me and could sense her uncertainty. I reopened them, and realized that Cadena's smile was strained.

"You didn't like that mission?" I asked, keeping my eyes back on the ground. Cadena blew out some air from her mouth and said, "I'm just glad that we're both in one piece." I smiled at that. "I'm glad, too." I say softly.

Cadena sat down next to me and crossed her arms. "But I have a bone to pick on with you, Master." She says. I shrugged. "What's with the nick name calling? Do you not like them, or is there something more?" She asks. I turned my head over to her. "Why don't you have a last name?" I ask. Cadena's face paled and she stuttered, "That's classified."

I nodded and turned my eyes back. "See, Cadena, you have your secrets, and I have mine. Maybe when you're older, I'll tell you." I say quietly. I could feel Cadena's annoyance and discomfort but I shrugged it off.

'Just like Ahsoka.' I couldn't help thinking.

•◊•

"So that's what they plan on doing." Rex says, awed.

I nodded, unsure of what to do. "What's the matter?" Cadena asks, coming up from behind.

"We found something interesting in the info that you picked up from the computer." I told her as she joined us to watch the holocronic structures. "Alright, give me your best shot." Cadena says easily. Rex tapped something and we zoomed in.

"It looks like…the Separatist are planning on kidnapping Jedi and somehow…extracting…DNA from them." Rex says reluctantly. Cadena's eyes bugged open. "Is that even possible?" She asks. Rex pressed his lips tight together. "I think it might, if they had that sort of technology." He says.

Cadena shook her head, as though trying to get a bad memory out. "No, no, no…they can't do that!" She says. "Rex, can you find out more?" I asked wearily. Rex nodded and then he frowned. "Do any of you know how to speak Genoisan?" He asks.

**A/N: So what did you guys think? This was the first time I wrote an actual battle scene in my Star Wars fan fics, and I'm wondering how well I did on it...because to tell you the truth, I'm not exactly knowledgeable when it comes to that sort of writing...but how did I do? **

**Me: Anakin, it's your turn now. **

**Anakin: No, make Cadena do it. **

**Cadena: I did it yesterday and the day before that. It's your turn, Skyguy.**

**Anakin: DON'T CALL ME THAT! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY-**

**Me: Anakin. Do. It. NOW! Or else I'll tell Cadena why you hate being called Skyguy early!**

**Cadena: Wait...YOU know?! COME ON!**

**Anakin: *wincing* Fine, fine...Please review and give feedback to the story. Hater comments are not allowed.**

**Me: Thank you. Was that so hard to do?**

**Anakin: Yes. **

**Me: *snorts* You are sooooooooooo whiny. **

**Anakin: No I'm not!**

**Me: Yes you are.**

**Anakin: No I'm not!**

**Me: Yes you are!**

**Anakin: NO I'M NOT!**

**Me: YES YOU ARE!**

**Cadena: SHUT UP, BOTH OF YOU! **

**Me: Bye, see you guys later! ;P **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi you guys! I know that I usually would update my story a couple of hours later than this time, but I'm doing it now 'cause a) I REALLY WANTED TO UPDATE NOW, and b) For the next couple hours I'm gonna be gone and really super busy so right now would be a much easier time to update. So...yeah! Anyways, I'm so glad that some people reviewed, even if it's a little, it means a lot to me because I keep writing. :) On that note, luv ya bunches, and head on to the next chapter!**

Chapter 4.

Cadena—

"No." I said, backing away slowly as Anakin turned his head to me. "Don't make me." I let out a whimper.

Anakin gave me a sympathetic look and grabbed my elbow. "Cadena, I know that you don't want to do it, and I don't think I really want to know, either, but you have to. It's for the greater good." He says softly. I shook my head. "Please…I don't want to." I whispered.

"Cadena…" Anakin says warningly. I wrenched my arm out of Anakin's hand. "No!" I screamed and ran out of the room. "Cadena!" Anakin shouted from behind me but I kept running.

"Kid! Hey, kid, wait up!" Rex's voice joined in and I sprinted faster. Anakin was taller than me and stronger, but I was smaller and quicker. I was sure of that, at least. I felt panic go up my throat and darted to the left hallway, then skipped down to the right.

My eyes searched around frantically until they landed on the storage room.

"Cadena!" I heard Anakin yell and without hesitation I ran into the storage room and curled up into a ball.

I heard Anakin and Rex's footsteps come to the hallway I was in. "Cadena, come on!" Anakin says. "You're not being reasonable! You can't just run away from something that you don't want to do!" I was surprised to hear his voice crack. "Do you hear me? Cadena, come out!"

I closed my eyes, trying to breathe evenly.

The very thought of the Jedi being taken apart…it terrified me. 'Please, please, please let this all be a nightmare.' I thought to myself and began rocking my body back and forth.

"Cadena?" The door slid open and Anakin walked in. I made a pathetic whimpering noise as Anakin crouched down next to me.

"Rex, can you leave us for a minute?" Anakin says quietly and Rex nodded. The door closed with a hiss of air and Anakin looked over at me.

"Are you okay?" Anakin asks in a low voice. I brought my knees closer to my chest and nodded. "You don't look okay." Anakin pressed on. "Gee, I wonder why." I said bitterly. Anakin sighed. "Cadena, I know you're scared, but that doesn't mean that you can run off like this." He says slowly.

I stiffened and winced. "I…was pretty embarrassing, right?" I whispered. Anakin shrugged. "Not really. I've done worse before." He says teasingly. I managed to smile. Anakin's face turned serious and then he asks, "Why did you run, anyways? I mean, I didn't think that you were the type to run away from duty like that."

I bit my lip. "I don't know…I guess…it's because…if the Jedi are gone, then that means that the rest of the world…they can't survive without us, right? And the Jedi…" My voice trembled. "They're the only people I can call a family."

Anakin examined me carefully and then he asks, "What do you mean?"

'No, no, no, no, I can't tell you. Not now.' I thought desperately to myself but my mouth continued to speak. "If the Jedi are gone, other people might…want me." I whispered.

Anakin raised an eyebrow and my mouth snapped shut. I stood up shakily and said, "Let's get going, shall we?"

•◊•

"'…And take away the genetic material that contains the Force in the very being…to help win the war." I finished, wide-eyed.

Anakin and Rex and I were all silent.

"So that's their plan." Rex says quietly. "How is that even possible?" I whispered. Anakin sighed. "I don't know, but we need to get this to the Temple now." He says. "Right." I say and Rex nodded, walking away to check on the bridge.

Anakin turned to me. I swallowed, trying to breathe normally again. The thought of the Force being taken away from the Jedi wasn't possible…was it?

I could feel Anakin's panic as sharply as my own and I walked towards the direction to our quarters. I opened the door and crumpled into my bed.

"Hey." I opened my eyes. Anakin was giving me a comforting smile. "It's fine, alright? Get some rest." He said and I nodded.

I didn't want to think of the possibility of losing my new home, not now.

•◊•

"Cadena, wake up."

I felt a hand shaking me gently but I ignored it.

"Not yet. Five more minutes." I mumbled into my pillow.

"Cadena, come on, we're at Coruscant now." Anakin's voice registered into my ears and my eyes flickered open.

"Already?" I asked, sitting up. Anakin nodded. "Come on, let's give the council are report." He says and I rolled my eyes.

"Oh, goody." I muttered as we walked off the ship.

"Hey, you basically volunteered yourself for this." Anakin says playfully and I stuck my tongue out at him.

"I trust that your mission went well?" A voice says when we walked out of the docks. I looked up to see Anakin talking with Master Kenobi, who, according to him, was his former master.

"Greetings, Master." I say, bowing my head respectfully. "It is a pleasure to see you again." Obi-wan smiled warmly. "And I you." He says. Anakin raised an eyebrow. "How is that you can say hello to him respectfully but not to me?" He asks.

I shrugged. "I don't know what you're talking about." I say lightly. Anakin scowled. "'Hi, I'm Cadena…YES, YOU HAVE TO FOLLOW ME…DON'T CALL ME YOUNGLING…you stink!'" He says in a high pitched voice and began skipping around.

I frowned at him and muttered, "You're gonna get it, Skyguy." With that, I lunged after him, shouting for him to take it back while Master Kenobi watched on with a raised eyebrow.

"Take it back!" I screamed. Anakin yelped and dove out of the way as I tried to jump on him. "No, it's true!" Anakin says between chuckles.

I growled at him and Anakin picked me up by the collar of the tunic. "Hey! Put me down!" I yelled, surprised. Anakin raised an eyebrow. "You're a lot lighter than I expected." He says. I crossed my arms. "Either than, or you're a hell lot stronger." I mumble. Anakin grinned.

We heard someone clearing a throat and we both turned our heads to face Obi-wan with a stern expression on his face, his foot tapping. "Anakin, I believe it would be wise of you to set Cadena down before she rips you to pieces." He says calmly. Anakin shrugged and put me down on the ground. I dusted myself off and stuck my tongue out at him.

"Oaf." I mumbled to him as we walked on.

"Crazy." Anakin muttered back.

"Bully."

"Infant."

"Show off."

"Pest."

"Skyguy."

"Snips."

Before I could say anything else, Anakin took in a sharp intake of breath and hissed, "I told you not to call me that!"

I put my hands on my hips. "Well, I'm sorry, it's just I don't see the exact reason why I can't call you that!" I shouted. Obi-wan sighed and he came in between us.

"What are you two arguing about now?" He moaned tiredly. I glared at Anakin before saying, "_Skyguy _here has no sense of humor or good nick names." Anakin made an indignant noise in the back of his throat. "STOP CALLING ME THAT!" He roared.

"Anakin!" Obi-wan says sharply. I glared at my master before spinning on my heel and stomping towards the council room ahead of them.

I could hear Obi-wan and Anakin discussing quietly about what had just happened in heated tones. A couple of times, I heard the name 'Ahsoka' again and again, but I was too angry with Anakin to even think about what they were really speaking about.

At last, I reached the front doors and waited for Obi-wan and Anakin to catch up.

When they came, we all entered and Obi-wan took his seat among the council.

"How was your mission, Skywalker?" Master Windu asks. "It was a success, only the information that we have discovered has given us a new clue on what the Separatist are planning." Anakin says stiffly and I turned my head a fraction of an inch to face him, surprised to hear a note of coldness in his voice.

I closed my eyes for a minute and could sense Anakin's anger…towards the council. I reopened my eyes, surprised and a little shocked. If Anakin felt it, he didn't say anything.

"Explain." Master Plo Koon says. I zoned out from the debriefing as Anakin continued talking. I focused on the faces around me. Some were concentrated on Anakin's explanation and stricken by the news, but some were watching me carefully, as though wondering who I really was.

When Anakin finished talking, I snapped back into attention. "This is troubling news." Windu says, his eyebrows furrowed. "We'll need more time to consider what to do next." Anakin's mouth dropped open. "More time?" He asks, incredulous. "The Separatist might be kidnapping Jedi as we speak!" Windu raised a hand, silencing him.

"This matter is closed." He says firmly. Anakin made a harrumphing noise.

"Anakin, why don't you introduce your new Padawan?" Obi-wan asks lightly, trying to change the subject. I felt a blush creeping up my face as everyone's eyes turned to me.

"Ah, yes, you are Skywalker's new apprentice." Plo Koon says. I nodded shyly.

"What is your name?" Master Shaak Ti asks kindly. "My name is Cadena." I say. Shaak Ti raised an eye marking. "Cadena…?" Her voice trailed off, waiting for me to add on to my name. Yoda cleared his throat and shot Shaak Ti a look.

"Ah." The master says awkwardly. "Well, Cadena, you look like an able Padawan." She said warmly. I nodded again, unsure of what to say.

"That will be all." Obi-wan says after a silence. "Thank you."

Anakin nodded tightly and we walked out of the room.

"That was…awkward." Anakin says as we walked towards our quarters.

I snorted. "YOU thought it was awkward? I thought that I was gonna die from the silence." I said. Anakin nodded, smirking. "Funny enough, most council meetings end that way." He says. I lifted my shoulders and dropped them. "Why am I not surprised?" I say glumly. Anakin gave me a sympathetic smile as we walked through the doors.

"I call dibs on the refresher first." I say coolly and Anakin nodded.

I slid into the refresher and turned on the shower.

I closed my eyes for a minute, savoring the feeling of water dripping down my face.

After some time, I walked out of the refresher and wrapped a towel around my body. I began brushing my hair and tied it into a ponytail before dressing myself into my tunic and boots.

I opened the door and walked out, ready to tell Anakin that I'm out but I stopped when my eyes landed on him.

His hands were wrapped around some sort of thin object and unless my eyes were playing tricks on me, I could actually see Anakin…trembling.

"Master?" I whispered and walked over to him. He looked up and jumped. "How long have you been standing there?" He asks shakily.

Yep, he was definitely crying, but I pretended not to notice it.

"About a minute." I answered quietly. "The refresher is all yours."

"Thanks." Anakin says gruffly and puts the thing he was holding on the night stand. He didn't look at me in the eye as he went into the refresher and I sat down on my bed, confused. I looked over at the nightstand and frowned when I saw a Padawan braid.

I leaned over and picked it up. This braid wasn't like most Padawan braids I've seen before. For one thing, mine is made out of hair, as well as most other Padawans who had hair on their head. I considered it to be Anakin's for a split second but shook my head.

Nah, he was a human…mostly. I snickered to myself at that but became serious once more as I tried to think of whose braid this must be.

I turned it over in my fingers. It was made out of silka beads, a kind of bead found in the galaxy. I'm guessing that this Padawan's braid must not be a human being, but must be a different species of a sort. "Hm…" I murmured and took a closer look at it. The braid was definitely beautiful, but the question still remained—whose was it?

"General? Commander? Are you in there?"

I leapt up about a foot in the air and calmed myself down when I realized that it was only Rex talking. I opened the door. "Hey, Rex." I say tiredly. "You wanna come in?"

I stepped out of the way for Rex to walk in. He hesitated for a second but I waved him in. "So, Rex, what's up?" I asked, bouncing a little on my bed. Rex sat down on a chair and said, "I think we should wait for your master to come here, first. I need to tell the news with the both of you here."

I shrugged. "Anakin might be out of the refresher soon, anyways." I say lightly.

Rex nodded and we waited for Anakin to come out. He was rubbing his eyes wearily as he walked in and blinked a couple of times, surprised to see Rex.

"Hello, General." Rex says, giving him a salute. Anakin nodded and blinked, rubbing his eyes again. I raised an eyebrow and narrowed my eyes at him. "Anakin…your eyes are red." I whispered to him in a not-so-quiet voice. Rex managed to smile at that as Anakin scowled.

"I got soap in my eyes." He muttered, rubbing furiously at them. "Right…" I say and crossed my arms. Anakin frowned and turned back to Rex. "What's the matter, Rex?" He asks. The Captain chewed on the insides of his cheek and muttered, "We were picking up some signals of a sort to see if the Separatist plan was in action yet…and it is."

My heart dropped.

"So you're saying…" Anakin's voice trailed off.

Rex nodded grimly. "Aye, General. They've begun to capture Jedi already."

**A/N: Yeah, to tell you the truth, I don't even know if it's possible to take away the genetic code that contains the Force in it but...if you guys know that it's not possible well, *shrug* sorry and just bear with me. :) And now, Rex, you're gonna have to tell the readers to review. **

**Rex: What?! I thought the General had to do it!**

**Me: Nah, he's gonna do it next time. **

**Rex: *narrows eyes* This is going to be the ONLY time, kid. **

**Me: Who says?**

**Rex: I DO.**

**Me: *shrugs* I'm the writer, and I have more experience commanding my characters what to do. I out rank you and could get you to do anything I want in this story. And right now, I want you to review.**

**Rex: *sighs* Cold logic hurts, kid.**

**Me: You made it up, so don't look at me like that. Now, say what you need to say.**

**Rex: *face palms* Please review, feedback is welcome, and hater comments are not allowed. Done. **

**Me: Thank you, Rex. At least you didn't whine as much as Anakin or Cadena.**

**Anakin and Cadena: HEY!**

**Me: *grimaces* whoopsie...gotta go! See ya guys later! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi you guys! I'm so glad that you guys read my last chapter, it meant a lot to me! Um, a little note: Haters are gonna hate, but if you don't have anything nice to say, please don't say it. Say it to yourself, if anything...but don't send me hate messages, please! For those of you who think it's funny to tease and poke and prod at a writer like that well...that's sick, ya'll. Please don't do that and keep your hateful thoughts to yourself. If you're a reader who didn't send any hate message of the sort to me, thank you so much...it's nice to know that I have a couple of friends out here in the Fan Fiction world. :) :) On that note, read on!**

Chapter 5.

Anakin—

"Already?" I managed to get out. "How could it be happening already?"

Rex sighed. "We don't know, sir, but I have been told to get you two ready right away." He says and walked out.

Cadena turned to me, wide-eyed. "Shouldn't we have known about this by now?" She murmured. I nodded. "We should have, but I guess not…somehow, someone knew about it and witnessed it before us."

Cadena swallowed and her hand wandered over to her light saber. "Come on." I say and we headed out the door.

•◊•

"So where exactly are we going to again?" Cadena asks as we launched into hyper space. I sighed. "Apparently, there's a Force-sensitive child on Shili, and we need to get her to the Temple before the Separatist does…and she'll be safe in her new…home." I murmured.

Shili.

Ahsoka's home planet.

Maybe she'll be there, maybe she won't. I closed my eyes and reopened them. Cadena was looking up at me with concerned eyes and she whispered, "Are you okay?" I nodded.

"I heard that you went on a mission like this before already." Cadena says to break the silence. "Only, some stupid bounty hunter named Cad Bane was in it too, right? Didn't he and the Separatist try to figure out every Force-sensitive child and kill them before they were sent to the Temple?"

I nodded. Cadena was frowning, as though trying to remember something. "It's strange, though. I heard that someone else went with you…someone close to you, but Obi-wan wouldn't say who it was…" She murmured.

I turned to her sharply. "Obi-wan told you?" I asked. Cadena scowled. "Nah, Obi-wan wouldn't tell me who it was. He just said that it was someone close to you." She shrugged and skipped away to talk to Rex.

I let out a breath and dug my fingers into my palms. Secretly, I was hoping that Ahsoka was at Shili so I could talk to her and bring her back home, but what about Cadena? I could have two Padawans, I think, but it would seem unfair to Cadena, wouldn't it?

I rubbed my temples, annoyed. Cadena wasn't even supposed to be my Padawan in the first place! 'Stupid Yoda.' I thought angrily to myself. 'He should know by now that I don't need another apprentice.'

"We will be approaching Shili in a couple of minutes." A trooper calls from his station. I nodded and walked out of the bridge to alert Cadena.

I found her in the mess hall, talking to Rex, as I had thought. They seemed to be in a deep argument and I began striding quickly towards them when Cadena began waving her arms frantically.

"I don't CARE, I deserve to know!" Cadena was yelling but Rex shook his head. "Sorry, kid, but unless the General himself gives the signal, I'm not saying anything." He says.

"Unless the General gives _what_ signal?" I asked, coming up behind them. Rex turned around and gave me an apologetic smile and salute as Cadena crossed her arms and glared at me. "Is there something I should know about here?" I asked.

"No," Cadena says just as Rex says, "Yes."

I raised an eyebrow. Cadena glared at Rex angrily as he explained, "Cadena wants to know what's the big deal with…the nicknames." I sighed and shook my head wearily. "Give it a rest, Cadena." I say. Cadena scowled at me. "You haven't told me a SINGLE blasted thing about yourself, and I deserve to know! I'm your Padawan!" She says indignantly.

I glared at her. "Well, as a Padawan, you should understand that the Padawan does not instruct the master to reveal something that shouldn't be revealed!" I shouted. Cadena's eyes flashed. "You don't trust me, do you?" She says, disgusted. "You don't trust me at all!"

She stomped out of the room and Rex and I exchanged pained looks. "She's…definitely…" Rex mumbled and I nodded.

"Cadena!" I yelled and ran after her before she stuffed herself in another supply closet.

•◊•

"Shili looks great." Cadena says sullenly to me when we mounted a shuttle. I nodded.

Things were still cold between us, but at least we were talking.

We headed down to the surface of Shili and it took everything in me to not begin breaking down. "Well, this is interesting." Cadena says softly, shielding her eyes from the sun. I nodded again.

The Togaruta villagers were staring at us with wide eyes, as though they weren't sure if we were real or not. I swallowed hard and raised a hand.

"Hello." I murmured. "We come in peace…"

Cadena raised an eyebrow at me. "Stereotypical." She muttered under her breath but I ignored her.

"You are Jedi?" A Togaruta man says from the crowd of villagers. I nodded slowly. The crowd began mumbling and then I said, "We have heard of a Force sensitive child here. We must bring the child to safety in the Temple, where he or she will be trained to survive."

Cadena snorted. "Oh yeah, that sounds promising." She whispered and this time, I nudged her warningly. A Togaruta female emerged from the crowd and she looked over me slowly. "Come, Jedi." She says and she brought me through the crowd.

"Um…Master?" Cadena asks uncertainly as she followed me. "What is it?" I whispered. "They're staring at me funny." Cadena replied. "Well, of course they'll stare at you weird, Cadena; you're a different species from them." Cadena nodded but she still looked uneasy about it.

"She is in here." The Togaruta woman says shortly and left. I exchanged confused looks with Cadena and we stepped into the small hut where the child would be.

Sure enough, a small Togaruta girl looked up at me with wide eyes. I felt a lump lodge into my throat. This Togaruta looked almost exactly like Ahsoka, only she had green-brown eyes instead of blue.

"Hey, kid." Cadena whispers, kneeling down. "What's your name?"

The little Togaruta girl looked up curiously and says in a sweet, small voice, "Aamani."

Cadena smiled. "That's a cool name. I'm Cadena, and this is Anakin. We're gonna take you home now, okay?" Cadena says. Aamani nodded and stood up.

I didn't know what was going on, but my arms picked Aamani up and I hoisted her over to my shoulder. Cadena giggled as Aamani bounced a little on my arm.

"Whee," Aamani squealed happily. I managed to smile and tickled Aamani. "You like that, huh, kid?" I whispered. Aamani nodded and began playing with my hair. "Ouch." I winced as she tugged one of my hair strands harder.

This time, Cadena burst out laughing. "I didn't think you would be able to be good with kids, Skyguy." She says as we walked towards the crowd of Togaruta villagers. I shrugged, deciding to not acknowledge the fact that she had called me Skyguy…_again_.

"Skyguy." Aamani says and tugged at my hair again. I blinked back tears and mumbled, "Yeah. That's me." Aamani shook her head and says a little louder, "Skyguy." I raised an eyebrow at the child and asked, "You like that name?"

Aamani bounced and repeated, "Skyguy!" I felt a light go on in my head but I shook off the thought.

No, that couldn't be…

But I handed Aamani over to Cadena and said softly, "You bring her to the shuttle. I need to talk with some of the villagers before we leave…"  
Cadena raised an eyebrow at me but she didn't resist, thank God.

I strode over to the Togaruta woman that had introduced me to Aamani and asked, "Does Aamani have parents?"

The Togaruta woman smiled sympathetically. "I believe she does, but they are not here." She says sadly. I frowned. "What do you mean?" I asked. A Togaruta man spoke up. "One day, a young woman of our kind came here on a ship, holding that little girl." He started. "She was accompanied with a human man, and they told us, "Keep the child safe, she is special.""

I felt as though someone had just slapped me across the face.

"Did…did the Togaruta girl say anything else?" I whispered. "Did she leave anything else?" The villagers shook their heads. I blinked and then nodded. "Thank you…for your help." I said faintly and ran off towards the shuttle.

•◊•

As soon as we got to the Temple, we dropped Aamani off and pulled Master Plo to talk to him.

He had been watching Aamani with careful eyes, and I knew that he was having the same exact hunch that I had.

"Master, I think I know who's Aamani's parents." I say in a hurried voice. Master Plo didn't respond but I continued to talk. "I asked a couple of villagers who they were, and it turns out that Aamani was handed in by a young Togaruta girl with a human boy. Do you think…that might have been…?" I asked hopefully.

Master Plo raised a hand to stop me. "Skywalker, I know how much you want to think that Ahsoka is out there somewhere in your sight, but she is not. It is possible that those people may have been Aamani's parents, but do not get your hopes too high. After all, most Togaruta look alike." He says in a slow, deliberate voice.

I nodded but couldn't help but to feel curiosity boil over me and was about to say something else when Cadena bounced up behind me.

"Master, did you know that Aamani says that her dad is a human? I didn't think so, but I guess that can happen, too…but aren't human-Togaruta hybrids supposed to look differently? She said that her mother's eyes were blue, but her father's was greenish and brownish, like hers. I can't believe Aamani can remember all that. Can you believe it?" Cadena says hurriedly.

I felt my head spinning from the constant chatter and said, "Cadena, slow down! I can barely focus on one thing that you say!" Cadena laughed and twirled around. "Aamani is so adorable as a Togaruta kid, isn't she?" She says and ran to our quarters. "See ya later!"

I had trouble trying to refocus after Cadena left, and even Master Plo looked a little fazed.

"She's rather energetic, isn't she?" Master Plo says after a while. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair.

"You have no idea." I muttered and ran after Cadena before she could begin bouncing off the walls.

•◊•

"Cadena, for the tenth time, sit DOWN!" I yelled.

Cadena stopped bouncing on her bed and sat down into a reasonable position. "Thank you." I say wearily, pulling the covers over my head.

I could feel Cadena scowling at me even when I closed my eyes and then she said, "Even Jedi Knights have to have curfew times? That stinks."

I groaned and poked my head out of the blankets. "Cadena, just…sleep, okay? We probably have a long day ahead of us."

Cadena sighed and rested her head on a pillow. She began tugging at her Padawan braid and then whispers, "Master?"

I moaned inwardly and responded, "What is it?" Cadena hesitated and asks, "Did you have any parents?"

I closed my eyes tight and managed to say, "Why do you want to know that?" I reopened my eyes to see Cadena shrugging. "I don't know, maybe because I figured that most Force-sensitive children would have parents of a sort, or at least remember them. Aamani did."

I closed my eyes again and whispered, "Yeah, I had a parent." I could feel Cadena's excitement and I heard the rustle of blankets as she sat up. "Really?" She asks.

I nodded, my eyes still closed. "Wow. I think that's the first time you've told me something about yourself this entire time." Cadena says wondrously. I managed to smirk. "What about you, Cadena? Didn't you have any parents?"

I could feel Cadena hesitating but I said, "You have to tell me now. After all, I told you that I had a parent." I opened my eyes and Cadena was biting her lips, as though wondering if she really should say something or not.

Then, she said flatly, "I didn't have any parents." I raised an eyebrow and sat up to look at her properly. "Is that why you don't have a last name?" I asked. Cadena smirked. "Nah, that's a different story." She says.

Before I could ask her anything else, Cadena said, "I'm tired. Good night, Master." She laid herself down and turned herself to the wall so I would be looking at her back.

I stared at her for a while, and knew that she wasn't asleep. She was still wide awake, only she didn't want to talk to me.

I sighed and turned my own body towards the wall.

There were enough secrets for today.

**A/N: So do you think Aamani is Ahsoka's daughter...? Who knows? You're going to have to stick with this story to find out, haha!**

**Rex: You're not gonna ask me to say the review notice again, are you? You said that Anakin was gonna do it!**

**Me: I know what I said, Rex, don't worry, I'm making Anakin do it today.**

**Anakin: *screaming* I don't want to! **

**Me: C'mon, Skyguy, get up here. **

**Anakin: DON'T CALL ME THAT!**

**Cadena: *sighs and slaps her forehead* Just get it over with! It's not that bad!**

**Anakin: If it's really not that bad, then why don't you do it?! **

**Cadena: 'Cause I already did it. Twice, in fact. Now, do it! You're wasting our time!**

**Anakin: *sigh* Please review. Feedback is welcome but please, no hater comments, or else we will be convinced that you are working for the Sith and will have no choice but to execute you. Painfully. **

**Me: *whistles, impressed* That was a nice touch.**

**Anakin: *smiling smugly* uh-huh. Now, good bye! *runs out of the room***


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi hi hi peoples! :) I'm so glad that I got more favorites and follows today, it means so super much to me! For those of you who are new to this story, I usually update every day, so you're gonna have to keep up...*smiling guiltily* But yeah. Thanks for the support, it means SO much to me! :) :) :) **

Chapter 6.

Cadena—

"Yowch!" I screamed, bumping my head on the metal wall.

"Smooth move." Anakin says overhead, snorting in laughter.

I scowled at him and tossed off the covers, trying to blink away the red dots that were overtaking my vision.

I blinked again and mumbled, "I think I need to get my eyes checked." Anakin shook his head. "If you're talking about the red lights, those aren't problems from your eyes. They're real." He says. I stood up straight, slipping my bare feet into my boots.

"Wait…so…" I felt fear clench my heart. Anakin nodded grimly. "Someone has broken into the Temple, and I'm guessing the Separatist are out to capture some Jedi." I nodded and we headed out the door.

•◊•

"Obi-wan!" Anakin yelled as we reached the council room. Master Kenobi was fighting off a bounty hunter and kicked his opponent out cold as we reached him.

"Are you alright?" I asked and Obi-wan nodded. "I'm fine. We need to get to the younglings." He says. We nodded and ran out of the room.

We managed to find the younglings all huddled up in a training classroom and Obi-wan began trying to calm the little ones down.

"We can fight!" A small boy says boldly. "We just need to keep our heads together!" I couldn't help but to admire the little guy's courage. He was scared out of his wits, but at least he managed to lead…sort of.

Obi-wan stood up and said, "Anakin, you and Cadena must split up to find the other younglings. It seems that there are two other groups that might be nearby." I nodded, but before I could run out, Anakin grabbed my arm.

"Be careful, okay?" He says quietly. I smiled and nodded. "Don't worry, Master, I've faced worse before." I say as cheerfully as I could and darted out of the room.

"Where could they be?" I asked out loud to myself and closed my eyes, focusing the energy around me to locate the younglings.

Then, I felt it. The innocence, the fear, the excitement, all came rushing towards me and I snapped my eyes open.

I ran down a couple of more corridors and opened a classroom door, where a group of younglings were huddled up together with wide eyes. Aamani was among them.

"Hey you guys." I whispered. "We're gonna be really quiet right now, okay?" The younglings all nodded frantically and I let out a relieved breath.

"Are you gonna help us?" A girl asks. I walked over to her and crouched down. "Of course I am." I whispered. "That's what I'm here to do." The girl nodded gratefully and pressed herself closer to the wall. I pressed my comlink and whispered, "Master, I found one of the groups."

"I did, too." Anakin replied. "Obi-wan says that it would be safer for us to remain with the younglings, and not bring them to one spot. So stay together, alright?"

"Yeah." I said and shut off the comlink.

We all sat down, crouching and breathing heavily whenever someone walked by our door.

'Please don't come in here.' I thought every time I heard footsteps.

Aamani crawled up to me, her eyes wide. "Cadena." She whispered but I shushed her. "It's okay, Aamani. The Separatist won't hurt us." I say.

Aamani shook her head. "No, they're here." She says quietly and before I could register what she said, the doors burst open with a loud noise of gunfire.

I pressed my comlink and yelled, "Master, they found us!" The younglings all let out a loud scream and I shouted, "Get back!"

A bounty hunter surrounded by battle droids stepped in, smiling devilishly at the sight of us.

"Well, well, well. It looks as though I've got a prize." The bounty hunter says, pleased. I grit my teeth and activated my light saber.

"Please." I snorted. "The only prize you'll get is prison." The bounty hunter scowled and shot his blaster at me. I easily deflected the bullet and smiled. "Back off." I whispered and the droids began shooting at me. I let my heart drop. Alright, maybe one person shooting me would be okay. But twenty against one? Not so promising.

I cursed under my breath and tried deflecting the bullets the best I could. I managed to look out the door that was blasted open and shouted, "Everyone, when I give the signal, run!"

The younglings stared at me as though I had said something crazy which I guess, in their opinions, I had.

"One…two…three! Now!" I yelled and the younglings surged forward. I cut off the battle droids' heads and kicked the bounty hunter to the ground before any more damage could be done. I heard someone cry out and when I turned my head, I realized that a youngling had been shot on the arm.

I sucked in a breath and cursed.

Aamani turned around and when she saw the injury, she ran back and helped the youngling up. "Run!" I yelled and Aamani nodded.

"Blasted Jedi scum!" The bounty hunter growled behind me and before I could turn around to face him, I felt a gut-wrenching pain go through me and when I looked down, I saw blood seeping through my white tunic.

I bit my lip and folded my hand gently over the wound before the blood begins to spill.

The bounty hunter let out a sinister, happy laugh about the fact that he may have just killed his first Jedi Padawan when a blue light saber ran through his body.

"_That _was for shooting at my Padawan!" Anakin snarled at the now lifeless body. I smiled weakly as Anakin ran towards me.

"Cadena, hold on, okay?" He says and I nodded, fighting to keep my eyes open.

My feet stumbled along the carpeted floor and the sight of my own blood dripping to the ground somehow kept my eyes focused.

"What happened to her?" I heard Obi-wan ask when we managed to get inside the healer's wing. "Bounty hunter shot her." Anakin replied and I felt myself being lowered down into a bed.

I opened my eyes wearily and mumbled, "It's not that bad." Anakin squeezed my hand. "We're getting help, so just be quiet, okay?" He says, his voice slightly shaking. I nodded slowly.

I heard the whirring of a medical droid coming over and I closed my eyes again, losing myself into unconsciousness.

•◊•

'Where am I?' I think tiredly when my eyes opened.

I lifted my head up slightly and looked down at a white tunic, not my Padawan clothes, but a hospital one.

I blinked, confused and then felt the soreness in my ribs and the cloth bandage pressed against my body.

_Oh…_It all was coming back to me now. I was shot. Right.

I looked down again, and saw Anakin's head resting next to my legs, his hand on top of my arm. I flinched for a second, unsure of what to do.

Then, I smirked.

"You must be really upset if you actually stayed up all night next to me." I said teasingly.

Anakin lifted his head from my bed and moaned, rubbing the back of his neck. I couldn't help but to snicker at the expression on his face when he realized that I was awake.

"Oh. Hey, Cadena." He says, wincing at me laughing. "Are you feeling better?" I shrugged. "Ribs are a bit sore, but besides that, I think I'm alright." I say. Anakin raised an eyebrow and stood up, stretching his arms. "Don't get too cocky, little one." He says.

I scowled at him. "Just because I get shot once doesn't mean I'm a 'little one'." I said indignantly. Anakin rolled his eyes at me.

Obi-wan entered the room with a small smile on his face and folded his hands behind his back. "I see that you have woken up." He says, approaching my bed.

"Yeah." I responded. "And before you can ask, finding your master on your bed is NOT a great experience." Obi-wan's eyebrow lifted as his eyes ventured to Anakin. Anakin winced. "Mind out of the gutter, okay, Master?" He says sheepishly. "I just fell asleep sitting next to her, that's all."

Obi-wan nodded, obvious relief flooding his face. "So, what brings you here?" I ask. Obi-wan smiled. "I am here to tell you that the council is very impressed with your actions last night, well done."

Anakin snorted in disgust and I turned to him, surprised. "What's wrong? Do you think that I didn't deserve the approval or something?" I asked. Anakin shook his head. "The council can't tell apart good work from bad, how can they even tell if someone does something right?" He mutters.

I was taken aback by the anger in his voice and I turned wordlessly to Obi-wan, expecting him to be annoyed with his former apprentice's words, but instead, he just looked on sadly as Anakin's hands clenched and unclenched into fists.

"Master, what are you talking about?" I asked in a small voice. "The council is very wise…right?" Anakin blinked, as though realizing that he had just said his thoughts aloud and then mumbled, "Never mind. I'll see you later." With that, Anakin walked out of the room.

Obi-wan let out a sad sigh as I turned to face him. "What was that all about?" I asked, confused. "Let's just say that there are some things that the council did that Anakin will never forgive or forget." Obi-wan says sadly.

I raised an eyebrow at him. "But aren't you in the council?" I asked hesitantly. Obi-wan smiled sadly.

"Yes, although I regret it now." He said slowly. Before I could ask what he properly meant, Obi-wan sighed and said, "Get some rest, young one." With that, he walked out of the room.

'Young one, little one, what's with the names?' I thought grouchily to myself but closed my eyes, exhausted with today.

•◊•

"Do you really expect me to fight you two like this?" I asked, gesturing to my position in bed.

Rex was rolling his eyes as two newbie clone troopers began begging me to fight them in the gymnasium. "C'mon, it'll be a good experience for us to get used to on the battle field!" One of the troopers, Track, I think his name is, says pleadingly.

"Boys, the commander needs rest." Rex said firmly. "Not combat training with two numbskulls who disobey direct orders from their captain." I smirked as the clones winced.

"Don't worry, I'll show you two what I can do later, when the stupid medical bot lets me out." I said cheerfully. The clone troopers whooped and grinned at that promise and ran out of the room.

I raised an eyebrow at Rex, who was shaking his head wearily. "Rookies." He muttered under his breath. I began laughing. "They seem nice." I said, shrugging. Rex smiled. "Well, they are good men, but they can get a little…excited, if you must when they think about the chance to destroy some tinnies." He said.

I let out a low whistle. "So they're really new?" I asked. Rex nodded, grimacing. "They just got off the shuttle ten minutes ago." My mouth dropped open. "And you brought them here?" I asked, incredulous.

Rex shrugged. "I couldn't get them off my tail." He says. "Besides, they wanted to see a Jedi." He said sheepishly, rubbing his head. I grinned. "Thanks, though. It's nice to see a little bit of amazement from others once in a while." I said, faking a bow in my seated position.

Rex chuckled and tousled my hair. "Well, you definitely earned amazement from the younglings in the Temple." Rex says. "All day, little kids have been following me around, asking me about the magnificent and shining warrior Cadena." I giggled as Rex tried to imitate small Jedi younglings prancing around, which was hilarious, especially since he was in his armor.

"So, did I miss anything?" I asked. Rex scratched his head. "Well, the General has been busy making sure that the ships are prepped. According to him, he may have found a lead to this entire plan that the Separatists have." I bounced up. "When will we be going?" I asked excitedly.

Rex raised his hands. "Whoa, hold up, kid." He says. "The General says that you are not to come, especially in your condition." I moaned and let my head fall back. "I'll be fine! He's just being over protective!" I said indignantly.

Rex shook his head. "I don't know, Cadena, but you might want to ask your master first before I say anything." He says and left the room.

"Skyguy, I'm gonna murder you." I muttered under my breath and stood up.

"Hey, Rex, wait!" I shouted and ran after him.

**A/N: So, what did you guys think? Rex shouldn't have told Cadena about the mission, right?**

**Cadena: *raises eyebrow* It doesn't matter, 'cause I'm going, anyways. **

**Rex: The General isn't going to be happy about this...**

**Anakin: The General isn't going to be happy about what? **

**Rex: *turns red* Er...nothing, sir! Bye! *runs out of room***

**Me: *shakes head* Clone troopers...Anyways, who wants to do the review notice today? **

**Anakin: *hides behind Cadena* **

**Cadena: *begins whistling and hoping that I don't notice her***

**Me: *scowling* Whatever, if you two are really going to act that way, then...Obi-wan! You're doing it!**

**Obi-wan: I'm...er...busy! With...council...stuff...*fades off to mumbling***

**Me: Riiight...come on, Obi-wan, you're doing it. XD**

**Obi-wan: *sighs* I can't tell who's more annoying: You or Anakin**

**Anakin: HEY!**

**Me: *shrug* Just do it.**

**Obi-wan: Please review for katierosefun. Feedback is welcome as well as suggestions. Hater comments are not tolerated in this story. Thank you for your time. **

**Me: *snorting* Of course, you're the only one who actually has manners when it comes to this sort of stuff.**

**Obi-wan: The diplomatic way is always the best way.**

**Anakin: *mimicking Obi-wan* The diplomatic way is the best way, blah blah blah.**

**Me: *laughing as Obi-wan shoots Anakin the bird* See ya guys later! ; **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey hey hey, peoples! :) Time for me to update again! I was so happy and excited when I received more followers and faves, it meant so much to me. :) Anyways, side note: If any of you people want to watch the movie World War Z, watch it now! It's so freaking awesome! But I'm also going to say this: It scared the shit outta me! (Sorry if you don't like that I just cursed...I usually curse occasionally, so please bear with it for now...) I could NOT sleep last night, I kept thinking that some crazy zombie was gonna break through my bedroom window and and ad...*shudder* But if you peoples like horror/apocalyptic movies, watch it...I mean seriously, it was just awesome! I still think Star Trek Into Darkness was better but eh, I'm a Trekky and a Star Wars fan so that isn't fair. (Yes, I am also a Trekky. I have been watching Star Trek ever since I was a little kid 'cause my dad is a Star Trek fanatic. But don't worry, I'm also loyal to Star Wars.) Who's hotter, Anakin (Matt Lanter) or Jim Kirk (Chris Pine) from Star Trek Into Darkness? (Yeah, I'm kind of ashamed to say that animated Anakin Skywalker was my first ever fictional crush...most of my own friends don't even know that, so let's keep that secret between you and me, 'kay? ;-)) **

**Alright, my ranting is over. Thank you peoples, and enjoy this chapter! Luv ya bunches!**

Chapter 7.

Anakin—

"I'm coming." Cadena says, crossing her arms.

"No, you're not." I replied, not looking back at her. I started up R2 and patted its metal head as the droid began going towards the cruiser.

"Yes, I am!" Cadena shot back and before I could say anything, she clambered to the walkway on the cruiser.

"Cadena, get down from there!" I yelled. Cadena rolled her eyes. "Master, I'm fine!" She says. "Is it that you don't trust me still or something?" I felt as though Cadena had punched my stomach.

_"Which one is mine?" Ahsoka asked excitedly as we walked down the row of fighter ships. _

_"You'll be my gunner." I said, smirking at her not-so-pleased expression. "Wait, why?" She asks uncertainly. I shrugged. "Someone has to watch my back." I said. Ahsoka glared at me. "You don't like my flying." She says, crossing her arms. I chose not to reply. "I knew it! You don't trust me!" She said indignantly. _

_"Just get on, Snips." I said teasingly._

"Master?" Cadena brought me back to my senses. She was looking over at me, concerned and I swallowed. "Fine, fine, you're in." I said reluctantly as Cadena jumped up with a whoop.

I turned to look at Rex, who had raised his eyebrows at me. "That didn't take too much persuading." He says. I rolled my eyes and mounted the ship.

"You better behave." I hissed at her. Cadena smiled and crossed her arms. "I don't know what you're talking about, Master. I always behave." She says angelically.

I scowled. "Don't make me feel sorry about staying up with you last night." I said gruffly and walked off to the bridge.

It was true, I had tried to stay up as late as I could watching over Cadena the other night…it was scary, seeing Cadena injured.

"It's all my fault." I had whispered pathetically when Cadena passed out. "I should have watched over her…I should have done something!" Obi-wan had just simply put a hand over my shoulder and said, "Anakin, she'll be fine. There was nothing you could do."

I was still scared and worried. Seeing Cadena hurt was too much like seeing Ahsoka hurt. I swallowed and closed my eyes, trying to calm myself down. Nothing wrong was going to happen to Cadena on this mission. The second something is wrong, I'll send her back to the Temple.

•◊•

"General, we have set the coordinates to Hoth. What are we to do once we reach there?" Rex asks. I smiled and replied, "Get the speeders ready because I think I've found some more explanations on this Jedi-removal theory." Rex scratched his head. "Do you care to explain?" He asks.

"Some of my recent sources say that the place where this theory originates is on a Separatist factory on Hoth, and I think we can break in and get some answers before we actually know what to do." I said matter-of-factly. Rex nodded. "Impressive." He says and I grinned. "I will alert you when we are approaching the planet." Rex said and I walked out of the bridge.

"So, what's going on?" Cadena asks, leaning against a wall. I jumped up and she smiled at me. "Where are we going?" She asked. "We're going to Hoth." I said shortly and walked on. Cadena ran after me and she says, "The snowy planet? I wonder what it's like on there. I heard that it's cold and well, of course it would be cold, it's covered with ice and snow! How is it possible for Separatists to be there? Then again, most of the Separatist army includes battle droids and they can't feel the coldness, right? Hey, Master, is it possible for droids to have nerve systems? Do you think—"

I held up a hand. "Cadena, calm down." I said tiredly. Cadena stopped talking—thankfully—and gave me a guilty smile. "Sorry." She says, rubbing the back of her neck bashfully. "I can be chatty when I'm excited." I raised an eyebrow. "You think?" I snorted. Cadena laughed and punched my arm. "Whatever." She says and skipped ahead.

I sighed and we walked into our quarters. "We're going to have to dress warm for this mission." I say, taking out a coat for Cadena. "Gee, you don't say." Cadena said, rolling her eyes. I scowled at her. "The planet's climate is very harsh. The last thing I need you to do is have frost bite." I said snappishly. Cadena took the coat and flung it on her bed. "When are we going to be there, anyways?" She asks. I shrugged. "I think it's going to be a couple of hours, so we have some free time." I said.

Cadena sighed and flopped onto her bed, closing her eyes. "I'm gonna take a break." She mumbled and fell asleep.

I nodded and sat down on my own bed. Mindlessly, I pulled Ahsoka's Padawan braid out of my pocket and began fingering it, trying hard to not let the tears come again.

"Whose is that?" A quiet voice asks in the darkness and I looked up sharply. Cadena's eyes were slightly opened, but even then, I could see that they were shining with curiosity. "It isn't yours, so whose is it?" She asked again.

I stuffed the braid back in my pocket and laid my head down. "It's no one's." I mumbled, facing the wall. "If it's no one's, why do you carry it around with you? I've seen you with it before, and you look at it like it's your best friend or something." Cadena says. She gave me a small giggle and then her voice went back to being serious. "Is it from an old friend's?" She asked.

"Go to sleep, Cadena." I muttered. "You know, it's getting annoying that you act like I can't know anything about you." Cadena said stiffly. "I'm trying to know if my master is really the master I've dreamed of or not, and I'm wondering if being a Padawan was a good thing to be in the first place. If being a Padawan is to be cut off from her master all the time because of secrets, I'd rather leave the Temple."

I took in a sharp breath and turned to face her. "Don't even joke about that." I hissed. Cadena shrugged. "Who knows? You said it yourself, the Council isn't exactly stable and right now, you're not even acting like a master. The Temple is one of the best parts of my life, but if this is all I have to live with, it has just been a waste of time and energy." She turned her back around and didn't say anything else.

I chewed on the insides of my cheek and had to bite down the groan that was fighting to get out of my mouth. Instead, I stuffed my face in the pillow and tried to not think about what just happened.

•◊•

"Get up, Master." Cadena whispered in my ear and I felt her poke me on the head, hard.

"I'm awake." I muttered, sitting up. "Why did you have to poke me?" Cadena smirked. "You didn't respond the first time I told you to wake up." She says lightly. I scowled at her and stretched my arms. "Are we at Hoth already?" I asked. Cadena nodded and tossed me a parka. "Rex says that the squadron will be ready whenever you are." She says.

I tugged on the coat and gave her a pair of goggles. Cadena looked at them with raised eyebrows. "Explain to me why we need these again?" She asks while reluctantly tugging them over her cap. "You can get your eyes damaged due to all the wind tossing around the snow and ice out there." I explained and Cadena pressed her lips tighter together.

As we walked out the door, I heard her mumble, "You would think that they would make them more stylish."

I ignored the comment as we walked over to the lower decks, where sure enough, Rex and a couple of other clone troopers were waiting for us.

I began explaining the plan to the soldiers, but was quickly cut off when Cadena pulled up a holocronic map. "Master, I don't think your route is safe." She whispered to me. "What are you talking about?" I asked. Cadena pointed at a large structure in the middle of the map and said, "That's a snow mountain that you want us to go into. Wouldn't it be sort of dangerous to go in? Especially since it's got violent weather?"

I waved my hand carelessly. "It's fine, my Padawan. We've taken risks before and we've gone through them without a scratch. Isn't that right, boys?" I asked. The clone troopers whooped and hollered in excitement and Cadena managed to give them a small smile.

"Let's go!" I said triumphantly and mounted a speeder. "Get on." I say to Cadena, gesturing to my back. Cadena frowned and crossed her arms. "Can't I get my own speeder?" She asks. I shrugged. "Someone has to watch my back." I said teasingly. Cadena scowled and reluctantly hopped on.

We headed out, and almost immediately, snow whipped at my face. "Wow." I heard Cadena say breathily. "It's a winter wonderland." I risked turning around to face her. "Someone has been reading too many fairy tales." I said. Cadena stuck her tongue out at me. "You have no appreciation for beauty." She said with a huff and turned her attention back to the sky.

I rolled my eyes and we were riding along until we heard a loud gunshot. I turned my head and saw that Rex was shooting ahead at a couple of spying droids. "This is where you come in, Cadena!" I shouted over the wind and she nodded. She stood up carefully behind me so that she wouldn't fall off the speeder. She deflected a couple of bullets and ricocheted them back at the droids.

"That should hold them off for now." She said triumphantly and sat back down. "Don't get too excited, Cadena." I warned. Cadena nodded and flicked on her light saber, her eyes scanning the area around us.

"We're going into the mountain now." I told Cadena over my shoulder. She nodded again and I pressed down on the speeder harder. "General, shall we proceed?" Rex asks through his comlink. "Not yet, let Cadena and me go in first, to see if there is anything living in there." I replied. "Yes, sir." Rex says.

We met the squadron at the entrance of the mountain. "After you two." Rex says, gesturing towards it. Cadena rolled her eyes. "How generous of you." She says, sticking out her tongue. I heard a small chuckle come out of Rex and we headed into the mountain.

"I don't think there's anything that bad in here." I muttered as we went around. "Okay, men, come on in!"

Just as the troopers made a move to speed in, a low rumbling noise came from the mountain. "Um…Master?" Cadena whispered. "I told you that the mountain wasn't safe, right?" I swallowed and looked around nervously. "Yeah." I replied. "Are you regretting ignoring me?" Cadena asks in a small voice. I swallowed again. "Yeah." I repeated.

"General, you might want to come back out here." Rex says worriedly. "I hear you, Captain." I said nervously and we made a move to speed back out when the rumbling noise got louder and I heard Cadena scream as boulders tumbled down over us. "Master!" Cadena shrieked. "We're almost there, Cadena! Hold on!" I yelled.

"No!" Cadena screamed as a boulder landed in front of us. "Hurry, hurry!" Rex shouted.

But it was too late.

Boulders tumbled down the entrance and once the dust cloud settled, a large wall of rocks covered us from the outside.

"I told you!" Cadena yelled, getting off the speeder. "This isn't my fault!" I shouted back. Cadena put her hands on her hips. "It's your fault for wanting to go through the stupid mountain!" She says indignantly. "But did I cause the rocks to come down?! No, I did not!" I shouted. Cadena stomped her foot and says, "You should have listened!"

"Don't take that tone of voice with me, Cadena." I growled. "I'm your master, not you!" Cadena opened her mouth to make another retort when my comlink began beeping.

"Rex, we're fine." I said. "We'll just have to meet you at the end of the mountain." I heard Rex sigh and say, "I'm going to bring the men around the mountain. We'll meet you there."

"Thank you, Rex." I said and pressed the com again to end the call. When I turned around, Cadena was still glaring at me, her foot tapping impatiently.

"Come on, Cadena." I said tiredly and I got on the speeder. Cadena made a harrumphing noise but she leapt onto the speeder. We only made it about half way through the mountain when the stupid thing began to break down.

"What happened?" Cadena asks worriedly as I leaned down to inspect what was going on. I cursed under my breath and stood back up. "Engine died." I said, rubbing my temples. Cadena's mouth dropped open. "This is a speeder from the Republic army and it just DIES?" She says incredulously.

I rolled my eyes. "Cadena, relax. We've only got a little bit of the mountain left to walk. It'll be fine." I said. Cadena waved her hand at the rocks around us. "You're telling me this is a 'little bit'?" She asks, her voice rising. I sighed. "Fine, we still have a lot more mileage to cover." I said truthfully.

Cadena slapped her forehead but jumped off the speeder. She turned around and activated her light saber, promptly slashing it in half.

"What was that for?" I asked indignantly. "Just because the speeder died on you doesn't mean you can cut it up!" Cadena deactivated her light saber and put it back at her belt. "We don't want Separatists finding this speeder, right?" She says and skipped ahead of me. I raised an eyebrow and couldn't help but to smile.

She was a lot smarter than I thought.

**A/N: So what did you guys think? Anakin, it's your turn for today!**

**Anakin: Wait, I already did it twice!**

**Me: I don't care. Besides, people love it when you did it, right everyone? *winks***

**Anakin: *smirks* You mean YOU love it.**

**Me: *blushing* Shut up and do it!**

**Anakin: Don't forget to review, and give feedback. Hater comments aren't allowed because haters belong to the Separatists. There. Done. **

**Me: Thank you.**

**Anakin: You know, don't you think you like too many fictional characters?**

**Me: *blushing deeper* what are you TALKING about?**

**Anakin: *smirking* You admitted a couple minutes ago that you LIKED me...**

**Cadena: *pops up and begins giggling uncontrollably* Ooh...**

**Me: *screaming and throwing books and pens and paper* Shut UP!**

**Anakin: Who's the other guy? Jim Kirk from Star Trek Into Darkness? Played by Chris Pine or whatever?**

**Cadena and Me: *turns red* **

**Anakin: Wait, Cadena, you like him too?! O.o**

**Cadena and Me: *exchanges knowing smiles and burst into giggles* **

**Rex: *walking in* What's going on?**

**Anakin: *bewildered* You know what I'll never understand?**

**Rex: What is that, General?**

**Anakin: *shakes head* I will never understand girls. Ever.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi everyone! I know that I usually update a couple hours later, but I'm really super busy today and I'm going away in the afternoon so...yeah, you'll just have to forgive me for that. :) Another announcement: I might not be able to update on Friday and Saturday. I said MIGHT so don't give up on me now...! ;) I'm just really busy and I'm going away and on Saturday I'm going to New Jersey and might not be back until really really late at night. I'll try to update before I go on Saturday but it's gonna be a really tight fit. But I'll try my best! :) Besides that, thank you so much for the continued support and everything. It makes me so happy whenever I think about it. ;')** **Luv ya bunches and enjoy this chapter!**

Chapter 8.

Cadena—

"Let's take a break." Anakin declared and I dropped to the ground, relieved. Anakin sighed and sat down next to me. "Rex, we've stopped for the night." Anakin says into his comlink. "Aye, General. We've also hunkered down in a cave somewhere; we'll just have to try again in the morning." I heard Rex reply.

Anakin turned off his comlink and turned to me. "You comfortable?" He asks quietly. I nodded and used my arms as a pillow. Anakin sighed and laid himself down across from me. "So, Cadena…anything you want to talk about before we get some shut eye?" Anakin asks into the darkness. I flicked on my light saber so I could see his face.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, my voice on an edge. Anakin shrugged. "Didn't you say that you wanted to know me better? And what about you? Shouldn't I be able to know you a little more, too?" He asks. I bit my lip. His eyes were questioning and wide in the light. Almost…innocent looking. I snorted. Anakin was a lot of things, but I knew already that he was definitely NOT innocent.  
"What? You think that I'm stupid for wanting to know you better?" Anakin asks, hurt. I turned back to him. "Nah, I'm just…thinking." I said slowly. Anakin leaned on one side and says, "So, Cadena, do you mind telling me something about yourself, or do you want to wait?" I frowned. "I'm gonna wait." I said simply. "Wait if I should really say something or not." Anakin raised an eyebrow but he nodded.

"I can understand that." He says. "Good night, Cadena." I nodded and turned off my light saber, leaving us in darkness once more.

_"Come here, little girl…" A creeping voice whispered into my bedroom like smoke. "Come here to play…Show Mommy and Daddy some tricks, yeah?" _

_I whimpered and crawled under the covers. No, I didn't want them to come here…Not now! Please!_

_The door slid open and rough hands grabbed my body and dragged me out to the living room, where a crowd of drunkards and pirates all gathered to watch me, Cadena, the strange girl of the Force to perform tricks to earn her parents a couple of credits. _

_"Carry that large load, little girl!" A drunkard laughs, pointing at a large pile of rifles and pistols sitting at a corner. I turned to my parents, my bottom lip quivering. I didn't want to do it…I'm too tired…let me sleep! _

_But my father smiled cruelly and says, "You heard the gentleman, Cadena; pick it up with your little powers." Trying hard to fight my tears, I felt the familiar sensation of the Force washing over me…and I let out a small moan as I lifted the pile of weapons up. I managed to carry it to the other side of the room before giving in to tiredness and letting the pile fall. _

_The crowd began to whoop and holler at my skills and I saw the flashes of golden and silver credits fall into my parents' hands. I closed my eyes for a minute, feeling a single, warm tear drop down my cheek. _

_When will this all end?_

•◊•

"Cadena, wake up! It's a dream! Wake up!"

I heard someone yelling at me but I was still kicking and screaming. "Go away! I don't wanna do tricks anymore! Leave me alone!" I shouted. My foot found something solid to kick and a second later, I heard a loud moan that caused my eyes to snap open.

Anakin was doubled over, panting and holding his stomach when I caught sight of him. My eyes widened and I sat up straight. I ran over to him, wincing. "Sorry, Master…did I kick you really hard? Are you okay?" I asked. Anakin looked up and cringed. "Did you…really hate me enough to make sure…I couldn't breathe for a second?" He wheezes.

I bit my lip. "I didn't mean to." I said lamely. "I was just having a nightmare…" Anakin righted himself up again and grimaced. "I could see that." He says. I turned my head around, processing our surroundings.

We were still in the mountain. Blast.

"Are you okay?" Anakin asks, crouching down next to me. I closed my eyes, trying to get into my bearings and realized that my clothes were stuck to me by sweat, and my fingernails had been digging into the flesh of my palm.

Anakin's eyes ventured down to my body position and says, "You've been screaming and kicking for an entire half hour."

I winced. "Really?" I asked. Anakin nodded. "It took me a while to wake you up." He says, rubbing his temples. I stared down at the ground and Anakin sighed.

"You want to tell me something, Cadena?" He asks. I gulped. "What are you talking about?" I asked. Anakin rolled his eyes. "Cadena, there's a lot of things I know that you're hiding from me…why can't you just say it out loud?" He asks.

I scuffed my boots at the ground and asked, "What about you, Master? Shouldn't I know something about you first?" Anakin smirked. "You know that I have you cornered, Cadena." He says.

I moved my neck, trying to get rid of the stiffness and said quietly, "I had the worst childhood ever." Anakin raised an eyebrow, as though surprised that I was actually going to tell him something and then sat down next to me.

"The people who called themselves my parents knew that something was…different about me. They knew it the second I was born. They knew that I was Force-sensitive, and they knew that they should alert the Temple, but they didn't." I said, tracing the ground.

"They were really poor, you know. My parents? They really needed money…all the time. So they turned their own daughter into a circus side show freak for money. They would pull me out of my room every night; make me do silly little tricks. To tell you the truth, it wasn't that bad…but it got worse as I got a little older."

"When I was around eight years old, my parents knew that I had become stronger…and they knew that some of their viewers wanted to see how well I could do in a fight." I saw the silent horror in Anakin's eyes as I continued.

"The customers fought. They threw me to the ground, bruised me, cut me, but I somehow managed. I always did. I would be able to fight them off, at least for a little while, before collapsing out of tiredness and exhaustion." I murmured and clenched my hands into fists at the memory.

"Who found you?" Anakin asked quietly. I smiled. "That's just it. I don't know who brought me to the Temple, because I wasn't awake. All I heard was a bunch of arguing and demanding, and then I heard the noise of credits falling into my parents' hands. Someone picked me up, but I wasn't awake when I was brought to the Temple."

I let a tear roll down my face and I bit my lip, trying hard not to begin crying out. "I said that I didn't have any parents." I said forcefully. "That was right. Those monsters who gave birth to me…they aren't my parents. They don't have a single ounce of protective parenting nature in their body."

That was when the second tear drop came down, and then the next, and then the next. I felt burning tears roll down my dirty face and began sobbing. Anakin looked at me, stricken and then hesitantly put his arms around my shoulders. "It's okay, Cadena." He whispered. "It's fine."

I leaned my head on Anakin's shoulder and made a choking noise in my throat. Needless to say, I felt pathetic breaking down here like a little baby, but it felt good to have someone hug me…or at least now.

"Cadena…I shouldn't have asked." Anakin murmured. I lifted my head and wiped at my eyes. "Nah, it was going to come out, anyways. Yoda knew about it when I came to the Temple…only a couple of members of the Council really know about it."

Anakin nodded. "I thought that it would." He says.

I sighed and closed my eyes wearily. "Good night again, Master." I said and Anakin lay me down slowly. "Good night, Cadena. Try not to get any nightmares this time, okay?" He says softly. I gave him a small smile and sank into sleep.

•◊•

I felt Anakin's finger prod at my shoulder in the morning. My eyes opened weakly and Anakin's smirking face hovered above mine. "Come on, slacker." He teases and helped me stand up.

I rubbed at my eyes. They felt stiff and worn from crying last night, but after blinking a couple of times, I felt my vision clearing.

We both walked throughout the mountain for what seemed like ages when Anakin's comlink began beeping. "General, we are at the end of the mountain. Where are you?" Rex asks worriedly. Anakin moaned and slapped his forehead. "We've still got a little bit left." He says, rubbing his eyebrows. Rex was heard cursing under his breath and sighed. "We'll be waiting for orders, sir." He said and they ended the call.

"Don't worry, Master, we'll get to them in no time." I said cheerfully. Anakin grimaced. "I hope so, because the last thing I need is a failing mission." He said. I rolled my eyes and we walked on a bit more. "Can't we just run?" I asked. Anakin shook his head. "Who knows what's in this big thing." He says. "One time, Master Kenobi and I ran into an angry Gundark in a cave." He shuddered.

I bit my lips, trying hard not to smile. "A Gundark?" I asked. Anakin nodded, rubbing the back of his neck. "While Obi-wan was trying to fix his light saber, I had to run around in circles with that blasted creature chasing me…I don't think I'm ever going to live that do—Hey, quit laughing! It wasn't funny!" He says indignantly as a snicker escaped my lips.

I began laughing harder, bending over at the knees. "I would pay to see that!" I said breathlessly through my giggles. Anakin smirked and punched me in the arm. "We should see you run around with a Gundark on your back…then we'll see who's laughing." He said playfully. I rolled my eyes.

"Any other 'blasted creatures' that you ran into before?" I asked. Anakin put a hand on his chin and says, "Once Obi-wan and I had to fight off vines…with teeth." I raised an eyebrow. "Are you serious?" I asked, giggling. Anakin shrugged. "We were warned, but to tell you the truth, I didn't pay much attention to it." He says.

I smirked. "Of course you wouldn't listen. What mission really includes vines with sharp teeth?" I asked. Anakin grimaced. "A while ago, there was this breakthrough of the Blue Shadow Virus, and a couple of my friends, including my P—men, were infected." He says haltingly.

I cocked my head. "Your _what_?" I asked, confused. Anakin bit his lip and stared straight ahead, choosing to ignore me. "Hey, I think I see the end!" He says suddenly. "Let's go!" Before I could stop him, he ran ahead. I cursed under my breath and sprinted after him.

•◊•

"So that's the base?" Anakin whispered to Rex. He nodded. Anakin narrowed his eyes at the building. At every corner, at every little nook, battle droids were placed and the building was heavily guarded.

"What's the plan?" I hissed. Anakin smiled. "I hope you're not afraid of heights, Cadena." He says impishly.

An hour later, I was hooked to some sort of rope that was going to bring me down to the top of the building, along with Rex and Anakin. "I hate your plans." I muttered to him as we were slowly lowered.

"How do they not see us?" Rex asks incredulously. Anakin shrugged. "They're stupider than normal when something's on top of them." He says, grinning.

I swallowed, trying not to focus on the next two hundred feet below us. "Relax, Cadena, you've faced worse situations before, remember?" Anakin says teasingly. I gave him my best glare and growled, "If I live, I will make sure that you'll get back to the Temple with black and blue bruises on your face." Rex chuckled as Anakin scowled and stuck his tongue at me.

"How did you even KNOW that this was going to work?" I asked hesitantly as my boot began to scuff at the building's metal top. Anakin jumped down and cut the ropes off of himself. He flashed me an innocent smile and said, "I didn't know. This was pure guessing."

My mouth dropped open. "This wouldn't be the first time Skywalker has dove into a battle without a strategy, young 'un." Rex says as he shrugged the ropes off himself. I shook my head. "Immature." I snapped at him. Anakin glared at me. "Annoying." He says back.

"Dork."

"Freak."

"Bastard."

"Wait, what did you call me? Fine, you're a…nerd!"

"Moron."

"Geek."

"Liar."

"Brat."

"Both of you two, quiet!" Rex growled and we both snickered. Rex slapped his helmet softly and moaned. "How can you even cooperate with each other?" He asks. I shrugged and said, "Like this!" With that, I leapt off the top of the building and landed behind a droid on the ground. The battle droid startled and turned around, ready to fire but never got the chance.

I sliced its head off clean and shielded my eyes to look at Anakin and Rex staring down at me, dumbfounded.

"Come on, ya slowpokes!" I hollered up there, slashing another droid to pieces. Rex and Anakin exchanged raised eyebrows and jumped down. Well, Anakin jumped, Rex leapt and we had to use the Force to make sure that Rex wouldn't smash on his face.

I cut a circle through the walls and I leapt right in.

Anakin and Rex came in a couple of seconds after me. Anakin raised an eyebrow and pointed to something behind him. "There was a door." He says, raising an eyebrow.

I felt myself blush when I caught sight of the metal door. "Well…that's the boring way." I said, my face turning red. Anakin smirked. "You didn't see it, did you?" He says. I scowled at him. "Let's just get going." I snapped and ran ahead.

**A/N: Smooth move, Cadena...**

**Cadena: You made me do it, so don't be like that to me!**

**Me: *shrug* whatever. **

**Cadena: Is there anything you would like to say?**

**Me: No, I told you, you're supposed to say it.**

**Cadena: Why?**

**Me: 'Cause I told you to.**

**Cadena: Alright. Um, for the reader who wanted to use me in her story, sure, use me if you like, as long as you tell the readers that katierosefun 'owns' me. **

**Me: Thank you.**

**Cadena: Didn't you already PM her?**

**Me: *nods* I did, but just in case she didn't get it, I wanted to make the public announcement and besides, it sounds more agreeable coming from you. *smiles sweetly***

**Anakin: *walks in the room* since when did Cadena become negotiable? **

**Cadena: *sticks out tongue* I can be good at other things too, you know. **

**Anakin: *rolls eyes* So who's going to do the review speech? You two already wasted most of our time. **

**Me: It's never a waste to make an announcement!**

**Anakin: Riiiiight...-_-**

**Me: Fine. Cadena, you are doing it today!**

**Cadena: *smacks hand on forehead* Screw you, Katierosefun. **

**Me: *laughing* Come on, do it!**

**Cadena: Please review, feedback is welcome, but hater comments are not tolerated. There. **

**Rex: *walks in, face is red* This. Is. The. Wierdest. Day. Ever.**

**Me: Why?**

**Rex: I can't believe that you had readers confess who they 'liked' in the Clone Wars. **

**Me: Ooh, I know which review you're talking about. *wink, wink***

**Cadena: Why? Were you wishing that someone would confess a crush on you? *makes fake smoochie noises***

**Rex: *turns red* What?! No! **

**Anakin: *grinning* Looks like I've got the most votes, including the writer.**

**Me: Oh, shut UP!**

**Rex: *shakes head* Kid, if you pull that stunt ever again...**

**Me: *smiles evilly* hm...DOES ANYONE HERE LIKE REX? SAY IT NOW! **

**Rex: KID! COME BACK HERE! *runs after me, throwing objects***

**Me: Eep, bye everyone! Till next time! ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi everybody! I know I said that I might not be able to update today but the second I came back home from my trip, I logged onto my laptop and began to upload this chapter. So yay! :) :) I really worked hard on this chapter, and I hope you guys enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it...! :) Now, without further ado, I give you chapter 9!**

Chapter 9.

Anakin—

I heard an explosion at the side and knew that the squadron had found their way to take out a couple of droid groups.

"Cadena, slow down!" I yelled.

_If she gets hurt another time…_

I shook off the thought and ran faster. Cadena stopped at a computer and began typing furiously into it. "What are you doing?" Rex asks, shooting down a couple of droids that were beginning to drift into the hallway. "I'm searching for where the info is!" Cadena snapped and searched through a map.

"I think I have it!" Cadena says and jumped up, beginning her crazy run once more. "Why can't she just stay still for a minute?" I grumbled. Rex grimaced. "You might want to be taking back that order, General." He says quietly.

"Why?" I asked. Rex pointed and my heart sank. There were more droids coming, and we were far outnumbered. "Might as well begin running now." Rex says gruffly and we sprinted after Cadena. She was already cutting down droids as she darted through the halls.

"Cadena, wait!" I yelled and we eventually caught up to her. She had stopped in front of the control room and only waited for a second for us to join her.

"You two are so slow." She says in disgust and we ran into the room.

"Jedi! Shoot them!" A droid says and I rolled my eyes. Really, I will never forget the stupidity in the droids' minds…

Cadena listlessly pulled them apart and Rex shot down a couple with his blasters. Cadena tapped something into the computer and her eyes widened at the words that were scrolling around on the holo screen. "This is huge…" She whispered. "I can't believe this…"

"Hurry up!" I snapped. "Get it now, admire it later!" Cadena nodded and a little chip exerted itself from the computer.

"Come on!" I ordered and we ran the hell out of there before more chaos could break loose.

•◊•

"General, we need to get to the shuttles now!" Someone yelled into my comlink. I winced and replied, "Hold steady, men!" I heard another scream in the background and my stomach churned at the thought of what might be happening.

"We need to get going NOW." I said sharply and we ran down the hallways into the entrance. Dead clone troopers were strewn all over the floor, and a couple of injured ones were doing their best to fight off the droids.

"Oh, no." I heard Cadena whisper and I dove into the battle in that endearing way I have. We backed out of the building slowly, hoping that the droids wouldn't have figured out by now that we were leaving with a precious peace of information.

"Leave them!" A droid yells. "We've won today!"

Cadena rolled her eyes and sliced it down as we ran out. The shuttles were waiting for us and we just barely managed to get on.

"Is everyone alright?" I asked. There were a couple of moans and groans in the shuttle, but besides that, there was a satisfactory, "We're…alright."

I closed my eyes at the memory of all of the dead men and then said in a flat tone, "It is important that most of us got out alive."

"Yes, sir." A feeble reply came back and I swallowed. Cadena looked up at me sadly. It was obvious that the image of the dead soldiers was still fresh in her mind.

You would think that by now, I would be used to having clone troopers dead under my command, but I'm not.

It hits me every blasted time.

Sometimes, Rex tries to tell me that this was what the clone troopers were made for, but it didn't matter. It still hurts.

As soon as we got back to the cruiser, we were set to go back to the Temple.

"Get some rest." I said shortly to Rex before walking to my own quarters. Cadena hurried after me and says in a small voice, "We're going to win, right?" I felt something burn in my throat and managed to answer, "Yeah."

Cadena nodded, knowing that I didn't want to say anything else. She sat down on her own bed and waited patiently for me to be finished with the refresher.

The second I walked into it, I banged my head on the metal wall.

"Stupid!" I hissed to myself. "Really, why couldn't you do anything right?!" I stomped my foot down and growled to myself. "What the hell were you thinking?! You should have HELPED!" I felt tears fall down my face and I wiped at them, furious with myself. "STUPID!" I shouted and crumpled up into a ball on the ground.

Cadena poked her head into the refresher and her eyes widened when she saw my clenched fists and the anger that was no doubt written all over my face.

"Master?" She whispers hesitantly. I didn't respond.

'Brilliant, your own Padawan sees you breaking down…great.' I thought indignantly to myself.

"Anakin?" Cadena asks softly and crouched down next to me. "Hey…are you actually crying?" I buried my head in my arms, trying to avoid eye contact.

"You're crying." Cadena says, surprised. I stood up and brushed at my eyes. "I'm fine, Cadena." I said sharply. "Please, leave me alone just for a while." Cadena walked back slowly, hurt in her eyes. "Alright, Master." She said and turned around, leaving.

I sighed and turned on the shower. I knew that Cadena was trying to help, but some things…are meant to be closed off from her.

•◊•

_"Master!" _

_I turned around, bewildered by the cry. I couldn't breathe for a second. That voice was too familiar…and I thought that I wouldn't ever hear it again. _

_"Anakin! Help!" _

_In a split second, my feet were sprinting towards the direction of the voice. _

_"Anakin! Please!" The voice begged and this time, I was sure of who it was. _

_"Ahsoka, where are you?" I yelled. _

_"I'm in here!" Ahsoka was at the verge of tears and I stormed into a room. _

_She was tied up to the ceiling, a metal contraption hung next to her. "Ahsoka!" I shouted. "Hang in there!" _

_I ran towards the metallic instrument, wondering how to free Ahsoka when a cold voice stopped me dead. _

_"You can't save her, Skywalker." A voice echoed around me and I felt my heart drop. _

_"You're dead! You can't tell me what I can and can't do!" I shouted, looking around frantically to see where the blasted person was. _

_Then, my eyes caught sight of him. _

_The Son of Mortis. _

_"I'm impressed that you even made it this far, Skywalker." He says coldly, clapping his hands. "It's most impressive." _

_"Let her go!" I shouted. "She didn't do anything wrong!" The Son smiled cruelly. "The death of many will end the war, isn't that what you want? And the war ends…starting with the death of this little pet of yours…" _

_"No!" I yelled. "That won't happen!" _

_"Oh, but it's going to happen, Master…" A voice slithered from another corner of the room. _

_My heart stopped and my blood froze. It wasn't Ahsoka speaking…I turned around slowly. _

_Cadena was leaning against the wall, her eyes glowing with a yellowish hue. "Cadena…what happened to you?" I whispered, horrified. Cadena laughed and pressed her hands to her face. "Isn't it wonderful? The Son taught me that in this world, you're gonna have to make a lot of sacrifices…" She giggled. _

_"Cadena, this isn't you…snap out of it!" I shouted. 'Please, not again…' I thought helplessly. _

_"No!" Cadena growled. "You didn't care about me, anyways! It's always HER, right?" Cadena pointed at Ahsoka, whose eyes had widened into a larger size. "You didn't give a damn thing about me! So why should I care?" She activated her light saber. _

_A smile crossed her face and she whispered, "So now, it's time to die, Anakin Skywalker." _

"No!" I yelled and sat upright, gasping and breathing heavily. I wiped a hand across my brow and closed my eyes, trying to calm down the fast and quick beating of my heart.

I reopened my eyes and jumped again when I realized that Cadena was staring at me from across the room. "Are you okay, Master?" She asks tiredly from her bed.

"Yeah…" I whispered and gulped, trying to get rid of the image of Evil Cadena from my head. "Everything is just fine…"

Cadena must have been half-asleep or something, because she blinked and nodded. "Okay, then." She murmured and closed her eyes.

I slowly lay my head down onto the pillow, but this time I was wide awake.

'It was just a nightmare.' I thought reassuringly and turned my head over.

'Or was it a vision?' A small voice asks in the back of my mind and my heart sank.

'No.' I think firmly to myself. 'It was just a nightmare…it was just a nightmare.'

•◊•

"You have lost the lives of many soldiers, Skywalker." Master Windu says slowly as I gave my report. "You do realize that you're plan has had…disastrous results, yes?"

Murmurs broke into the council and I clenched my hands. I looked downwards, trying hard to control my voice and managed to mutter, "Yes."

"Anakin, you shouldn't have gone head-first into that battle in the first place." Obi-wan says sternly and my nails dug into my palms.

Please, everyone, just be quiet…please!

"Wait a minute." Cadena says in the silence and all eyes turned to her, including mine.

Cadena didn't look at me but she says, "We still got the information, and because of that, we're one step ahead of the Separatists! With all due respect, masters, I would think that you would all show more gratitude. Sometimes, victory means sacrifice, and that's exactly what happened today!"

The room was silent and then Obi-wan replied, "Cadena…this mission was not a victory…not necessarily." Cadena's eyes flashed. "It was." She says triumphantly. "We got the chip that contains all the data of the Separatist plans, and now we can know much more. And Master Skywalker was doing the best he could, and sure, he made a couple of mistakes, but don't we all?"

The Council was silent for a moment and then Master Windu says stiffly, "Padawan Cadena, you are not to speak out of turn unless you are spoken to. Do you not understand the status of being a Padawan, or do you wish to show your attitude towards us?"

Cadena flushed red and I stepped in for her. "My apologies, masters." I say quietly. "It has been a hard day for us all." I turned my head slightly down at her. She was staring down at her shoes as though they were the most interesting thing in the world.

I sighed and mumbled, "Please excuse us." We walked out of the room, feeling worn out and tense.

'Like always.' I couldn't help but to think.

•◊•

We were both quiet when we ate lunch in the mess hall. Cadena poked at her food listlessly and put down her fork with a sigh.

"So…anything new going on?" I asked, wanting to break the silence. Cadena shook her head. "I don't know about you, but I've had enough of death today." She murmured and stood up to put her tray back in place. I watched her and an idea popped up on my head.

"You want to go light saber sparring?" I asked cheerfully, hoping to lighten her mood. Whenever Ahsoka was down, I would go light saber sparring with her.

One particular fond memory I had was this one time, I danced with her in the rain to cheer her up. Of course, Obi-wan found us out and got annoyed with us, but besides that, we both had a fun time.

Cadena looked like she could use some dancing in the rain.

I prodded her shoulder for an answer but she shook her head. "I'm gonna go to the library for now if you don't mind." She muttered and walked out of the room.

I let out a sigh and walked towards our shared quarters. I sat, discontented with today on my bed, wondering what I could possibly do to help Cadena smile again.

The doors slid open and Obi-wan walked into the room. I jumped and when I realized that it was just him, I scowled. "Have you ever heard of knocking?" I growled and Obi-wan raised an eyebrow.

"Well, you must really be in a bad mood if you actually remember that rule for once." He says lightly and sat down on the small couch in the corner of the room.

"Master, with all due respect, I'm not in the mood for a lecture today." I said impatiently. Obi-wan shrugged. "Where is Cadena?" He asks. "She's in the library." I replied listlessly, flicking off some lint on my bed.

"Ah." Obi-wan says shortly and we both sat there for a while until he said, "What happened was not your fault."

I nodded. "I know." I said quietly.

"Cadena stood up for you." He added.

"I know."

"She reminds me of someone, can you guess who?"

"Master, I-"

"Ahsoka would be very good friends with her."

I felt an icy cold fist close around my heart and snapped, "What does it matter to you? Ahsoka isn't here anymore, and you know it!"

Obi-wan smiled sadly. "I saw her on the way here, you know. Cadena?" He says softly. I didn't respond. "She didn't look so happy. In fact, she was rather distracted. She almost ran into me." Obi-wan chuckled but I continued to remain silent.

"Don't you think you're being unfair to her, Anakin?" Obi-wan asks. "It's not her fault that Ahsoka is gone, you know. You could at least show some warmth towards her. Or at least, a little more."

'The dream.' I thought shakily. 'Does he know about it?'

"Just reach out to her for once. She's already tried to reach out for you." Obi-wan pressed on.  
I sighed and mumbled, "Master…I don't really know what to do anymore…"

Obi-wan raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean by that?" He asks.

"I'm scared." I whispered. "I had this nightmare…this vision last night and…Cadena was in it."

Obi-wan frowned but he motioned for me to go on.

"Ahsoka was chained up…she was going to be taken away and when I came to her, the Son was waiting for me." I said quietly and Obi-wan took in a sharp breath. He was also on our little Mortis trip, and that was a trip that both of us would never forget.

"And…Cadena…Obi-wan, she was there. The Son had convinced her to join him, and she looked so angry with me…She told me that I didn't care for her, that all the time, I was just living thinking about Ahsoka…I don't know what to do!" I said, running my hands through my hair. Obi-wan's eyes widened and he stroked his beard with a hand, a sure sign that he was thinking things over.

"Well, Anakin, I hate to admit it, but it seems certain enough that this could be a vision…" Obi-wan started and I felt my heart drop. "But the Son couldn't be here, you killed him yourself on Mortis." He added at my stricken expression. "That's what you said about Maul." I muttered to him and Obi-wan glared at me.

"Perhaps the Son represents something?" Obi-wan suggested. "It's possible that…Cadena may have enough doubt in you to…turn over."

I shook my head. "No, that can't happen." I said weakly. "I can't let that happen to her…"

Obi-wan stood up and said, "There might be a chance for her, Anakin, but take heed in my words." With that, he left the room.

**A/N: Ooh...so what did you guys think? Btw, I might not update tomorrow, but I will try my best to update, just like I did today. :)**

**Cadena: It IS a lot later than you would have normally updated...**

**Me: You're only feeling snippy 'cause I made you look evil.**

**Cadena: *eyes flashing* It IS your fault! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT?! I STAND LOYAL TO THE JEDI-**

**Me: *rolls eyes* Cadena, you're not even in the Clone Wars. I made you up.**

**Anakin: That hurts. Besides, Cadena is real enough. A real pain. **

**Cadena: Shut UP! *begins punching Anakin repeatedly***

**Me: *face palms and shakes head* Anakin, you're gonna do the review notice today.**

**Anakin: *dodging Cadena's fists* Wait, what?! Why me?!**

**Cadena: 'Cause you're a cocky, annoying, JERK!**

**Anakin: And YOU are an overly-cheery, fake, stupid, insensitive, BRAT!**

**Me: *screaming* Both of you, SHUT UP! Anakin, do the stupid notice already!**

**Anakin: *mumbles a curse under his breath* Please review and give feedback. I WOULD tell you to post a hate comment, but eh, still, don't post it, 'cause Katierosefun will chase you to the ends of the earth and make you feel sorry for ever writing it.**

**Me: I like that idea...! ;)**

**Anakin: I figured. -_-**

**Me: Well, there you have it, folks! Please review and keep up all the great support! :) :)**

**Cadena: Great, now that we have THAT over with, you're gonna be SO sorry that you ever called me a brat, Skyguy! *roars and leaps on top of him, punching as hard as she could***

**Anakin: STOP CALLING ME THAT! *pushes her off of him and kicks her in the chest***

**Me: *sighs and rolls eyes* See ya guys later, now ANAKIN AND CADENA! STOP FIGHTING!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Whoo! Double digit chapters! Yay! :) I am so glad that I'm getting the chance to update again today! :) :) For those of you who didn't read chapter 9 because I updated later than I normally would, sorry, I had just gotten back from this awesometasteaful Shakespeare show. (For your information, awesometasteaful is a word that comes from the book 'Luv ya Bunches' and also has a character known as Katie Rose, and that's where my name comes from. :) I lurve Katie Rose 'cause of course, she is crazy, just like me! :)) And this Shakespeare show was not dorky and old fashioned like Hamlet, (even though Hamlet is a great play) but it was kinda funny and awesome! The play was of 'The Three Musketeers and it was awesome 'cause they put little touches of today's language in it...plus, some of the musketeers were pretty cute. :) There was this one hilarious line where King Louis XVIII has to scream, "BALLS, BALLS, I LOVE BALLS!" (You know, the balls as in the parties in the 17th century.) I'm sorry if right now you are cringing at my dirty mind, and I don't usually think that way, but sometimes, (which is 85% if the time,) I can be a tad bit immature. Just a tad. :) Alright, my rambling is done! Here is chapter 10!**

Chapter 10.

Cadena—

"Whoops, sorry, Master Kenobi." I said apologetically when I almost ran into him.

Obi-wan nodded and gave me a strained smile. "It's fine, Cadena. Anakin is inside if you're looking for him." He says with his usual gentleness.

I bit my lip. I wasn't really planning on seeing him…and I really just wanted to get some rest…

"Oh." I say as lightly as I could. "Thanks." Obi-wan nodded and went on his way. I shook my head to myself. "Poodoo." I muttered to myself and walked into our quarters.

"Cadena, you're here." Anakin says with a forced smile on his face. "Did you find anything at the library?" I shrugged. "Nothing much. I just read a couple of stories, that's all." I said listlessly and headed towards my dresser to find my sleeping clothes for the night. I didn't give Anakin a second glance when I stepped into the refresher.

I frowned to myself as I stepped into the shower, letting the water run down my face. Both Obi-wan and Anakin looked nervous around me, as though I had done something wrong.

'Is it because I stood up for Anakin while he was being grilled for having clones dead?' I mused to myself. That couldn't be it, could it? After all, I would think that Anakin would be grateful…right?

I sighed and began dressing myself. I didn't know. It was all complicated.

I walked out and folded my clothes neatly into my dresser.

"What's up?" I asked Anakin lightly as I sat down on my bed. Anakin fidgeted with his fingers and then says, "Oh, nothing much. What about you?" I shook my head. "Do we have another mission to attend to?" I asked. Anakin shook his head. "Alright." I mumbled and lay my head down on a pillow.

I heard Anakin sigh when I closed my eyes. I felt him walk over to me and I opened my eyes. Anakin was smiling at me sadly and then he asks, "Are you okay, Cadena?" I nodded. "I'm fine." I muttered.

"Thanks for sticking up for me today." Anakin whispered. "Sorry if I didn't mention it before." I shrugged. "The Council wasn't really being as wise as they should be." I said simply. "They shouldn't have judged you so quickly."

Anakin sat on his knees and rested his head on the mattress, staring intently at me. "You know that I care for you, right?" He asks. I raised an eyebrow and sat up straight.

"Master, are you feeling okay?" I asked curiously. Anakin nodded, not saying anything else. I frowned. "I know that you care for me, I'm just a little…you know, feeling out of place right now." I said quietly. "I'm still trying to get used to being your Padawan."

Anakin nodded again. "It's tough, right?" He asks. I grinned. "You said it." I replied and lay back down. Anakin still didn't move from his spot next to my bed.

"Erm…Master?" I ask. "Don't you wanna go to sleep or something?" Anakin blinked and nodded. "Right. Sorry, um…yeah, I'll get going." He says hesitantly and stood up.

I nodded and closed my eyes. I felt Anakin laying himself down in his bed, but I could tell that he wasn't asleep. If anything, he was feeling more alert and stressed than ever.

I sighed and stood up, walking over to his bed. Anakin's eyes opened and he looked up at me. I sat down on his bed and poked him. "Scooch." I say and Anakin obediently shifted his position so there was some space for me. I sighed and grabbed a pillow and put it next to his head.

Anakin raised an eyebrow at me as I lay myself down next to him. "Relax, okay?" I say comfortingly. Anakin nodded and he closed his eyes. I smirked when I realized that his body was still stiff and not moving. I hesitated for a second and then I squeezed his hand. "You're not relaxing…" I say in a sing-song voice.

Anakin's eyes opened and he gave me a strained smile. "Sorry." He says quietly. "I just have a lot on my mind." I grinned. "You think?" I ask, laughing and then my expression returned to being serious.

"Nothing bad is going to happen." I said in a reassuring tone. "Just think about all of the good things." Anakin sounded like a little boy when he replied, "Okay." I smiled and closed my eyes. Gradually, I felt Anakin taking deeper breaths and when I reopened my eyes, I was glad to find out that he was asleep.

"Good night, Skyguy." I whispered and closed my own eyes.

•◊•

I let out a soft moan when daylight hit from under my eyelids.

I rolled over and let out a small shriek when I landed on the ground with a THUMP.

"Cadena? Are you okay?" Anakin asks, alarmed. I sat up and stretched. "Yeah, I'm fine, Master. I just fell." I said, wincing in embarrassment.

"Alright." Anakin says and climbed out of bed. He helped me stand up and grinned. "You have bed head." He says teasingly. I rolled my eyes. "You have more of a bed head." I shot back, and it was true. His brown hair really was sticking up in every direction and Anakin scowled at me.

I laughed as Anakin walked into the refresher. I was about to yell at Anakin to hurry up with the shower when a knock sounded throughout the room from the door. I winced and looked around, hoping that I would appear to be presentable.

'No matter.' I thought, annoyed with myself and opened the door.

Obi-wan was waiting and his eyes widened slightly when he saw me. "Master Kenobi." I greet, and gave him a small bow.

"Would you like to come in?" I ask with a forced smile on my face. Obi-wan nodded and walked into the room. "Sorry that I'm not looking exactly…official." I said apologetically. "I just awoke." Obi-wan smiled. "It's quite alright. I was looking for Anakin and you, there has been some sort of disturbance in the information that you two gathered yesterday…and you're both needed right away." He says.

I nodded and groaned inwardly. Was it normal to have missions right away like this?

I walked over to the refresher and knocked on the door. "Master, hurry up, Obi-wan is here." I say. I heard Anakin mumble a curse and then he responds, "Sure, I'll be out in a minute."

I turned back to Master Kenobi and we both waited patiently as Anakin walked out, his hair still wet from the shower. I smirked as he tried to dry his hair with a towel. "This better be a good excuse." He says to Obi-wan when he sits down.

Master Kenobi raised an eyebrow. "Anakin, we've found out that the Separatist has already begun to kidnap Jedi." He says sorrowfully and my mouth dropped. "Who did they kidnap?" I asked. Obi-wan rubbed his temples. "It was all in the list in the computer data that you gave us. They've attempted to kidnap Master Ti, but she fought them off, thankfully. Aayla Secura has been missing, as well as Luminara." He said sadly.

My eyes widened and I stuttered out, "Has anyone else been captured?" Obi-wan shook his head. "We don't think so, but we're still looking. There are a couple of more names on the list, saying that the Separatist are still aiming to capture more Jedi." He says. Anakin stood up and asks, "What else is in the plans? Maybe we can somehow do something with it, like, I don't know, take away the Sith's powers?"

I nodded in agreement but Obi-wan shook his head again. "It turns out that the machine that the Separatist had built is specifically made for Jedi. After all, Sith and Jedi are two different figures." I sighed. Of course.

"So what are we supposed to do?" Anakin asks. Obi-wan placed a holo-map in front of us and says, "We've located Aayla and Luminara's existence on Mustafar." My heart dropped and then I asked, "Wait, but isn't that place basically all lava and fire?" Anakin nodded. "It's the perfect place for the Separatist and Sith to prepare." He says bitterly.

"Well, that's…fitting." I muttered. Anakin grimaced. "There is a prison over here, and we believe that as long as you two are stealthy and quick, the rescue will be easy and simple." Obi-wan explained. I frowned. "Wouldn't there be, oh, I don't know, traps and guards basically in every corner?" I asked. Obi-wan nodded grimly. "That is why I am coming with you." He says pleasantly.

Anakin slapped his forehead with a hand and I raised an eyebrow at him. "What's the matter? We could use all the help we can get." I say. Anakin shook his head and muttered, "Never mind." Obi-wan smirked and says lightly, "Anakin is not always pleased to have his former mentor along missions." I grinned. "I can see that." I replied and Anakin glared at me.

"Get ready, and be at the ship docks in a half of an hour." Obi-wan says and stood up. We nodded and Obi-wan walked out of the room.

"I'm gonna take a shower." I said and Anakin nodded, closing his eyes. I smirked and walked into the refresher.

When I came back out, Anakin was packing his things. "Come on, hurry up." Anakin says gruffly and I nodded. I tossed together a couple of necessities and we walked out the door.

"Are we late?" I asked Anakin. He smiled and nodded. "As always." He says cheerfully and I rolled my eyes. "Do you take pleasure in being late?" I asked as we ran down the Temple steps. Anakin shrugged and I sighed.

"Anakin, Cadena. How nice of you to be on time." Obi-wan says flatly when we boarded the cruiser.

"Thank you, Master." Anakin says with a smirk on his face and we walked for the bridge. Anakin began talking to a trooper to punch in some coordinates while Obi-wan and Captain Rex began talking battle strategies. I looked around, wondering what I should do to keep myself busy and I walked up to Anakin reluctantly.

He straightened himself up and then asks, "What's up?" I shrugged and leaned against the wall. "I'm bored." I said, twisting my mouth into a scowl. Anakin grins and says, "Go clean up R2. He'll want to feel fresh when we go out." I narrowed my eyes at him and said, "He's your droid." Anakin shrugged. "Welcome to the family, Cadena." With that, he walked off to join Obi-wan and Rex.

I glared at Anakin's retreating back and sighed. I walked down to the fighter ship section of the cruiser and found R2 roaming around Anakin's fighter.

"Hey, little guy." I say and took out a cloth, wiping him up with oil. R2 made a little squealing noise and I grinned. "Yeah, I'm having an okay day." I said. R2 whirred and made curious and skeptical beeping sounds. I sighed and put the cloth down. "Alright, maybe I'm not having a great day. But it'll have to get better. Besides, I'm pretty nervous for our mission today." I said tiredly.

R2 made what I would call a sympathetic sound and I patted its head. "Thanks, R2." I said and walked back up to the bridge.

"No, we are NOT doing that, Anakin!" Obi-wan says sharply when I entered the room. Anakin scowled and glared at the floor. "We have a better chance being split up." He said sullenly. "Speed will be our best option." Obi-wan shook his head. "Anakin, are you really willing to risk all of the other's lives?" He hisses.

Anakin raised his head and said furiously, "What's your deal?! You always tell me that the lives of many are more important than the lives of the few! Why do you even care?" Before Obi-wan answered, I asked, "What's going on?"

Anakin and Obi-wan startled and turned to me. I crossed my arms and asked sharply, "Is there something wrong with the plan? What's with splitting up? If we all have to split up into three groups, I'm fine with that. Just give me the signal."

Obi-wan sighed as Anakin muttered, "It's nothing." I felt my heart drop. There he goes again, Anakin with all of his split personalities. One second he's cheerful and laughing and then next, he's closed up and he won't tell me a damn thing about the task at hand.

"Tell me now." I growled and Obi-wan exchanged dark looks with Anakin.

"Anakin has the _brilliant _idea of us just splitting into two groups, one to save Aayla, and the other to save Luminara." Obi-wan started and I shrugged. "That's fine. Speed is a good option, right?" I say. Obi-wan nodded grimly. "That's where the logic stops." He muttered and added, "He thinks that he can go by HIMSELF, and find the weapon that's going to destroy the Jedi."

My mouth dropped open and I shook my head. "Master, you are NOT going by yourself." I said firmly and Anakin glared at me. "It'll be perfectly reasonable." He snapped. "While the rest of the prison is looking for you two, I'll be disabling and hopefully destroying the weapon." I sighed and said, "There probably are other plans hidden away for this weapon in case someone DOES destroy it."

Anakin shook his head. "We have the plans, remember?" He says triumphantly and I chewed on my lip. "Master, this is a bad idea." I said. "What if you get hurt? Or captured? What then?" I asked. Anakin shrugged. "I'll find a way out." He says easily.

I clenched my hands into fists. "You're not going to be safe!" I protested and Anakin shook his head. "I've faced more dangerous situations." He said calmly and Obi-wan cut him off, "Anakin, I agree with your Padawan. This is a rash and reckless decision." Anakin glowered at Obi-wan and says quietly, "Master, can I speak with you for a minute?"

Obi-wan looked over at me and gave me an apologetic smile. "Please excuse us, Cadena." He says, grimacing and they stepped out of the room. I moaned and banged my forehead on the wall, frustrated with Anakin.

"Don't worry, kid, they argue all the time." I heard Rex say behind me and I turned around to face him. "I hate it sometimes." I mumbled. "I'm not a little kid!" Rex smiled sadly. "Yeah, well, sometimes, the General needs to say a couple of things that are a little too…personal." He replied and walked back to his station.

I sighed and faced the wall again, already having the uneasy feeling of failure coming up my throat.

•◊•

"I still cannot believe that you're actually letting Anakin do this." I hissed to Obi-wan when we went down to mount our fighter ships. "Cadena, I don't like it either, but please, try to understand." Obi-wan says calmly.

Before I got to say anything else, Anakin calls, "Cadena, come look at your own ship!" I jumped up and in a flash; I was standing next to him, looking over at my very own fighter.

I leapt into the cockpit and marveled over the controls and the very being of the thing. I was so happy and excited; I almost forgave Anakin for being a pinhead with his plan.

Almost.

"Thanks, Master!" I call down and the cockpit glass closed around me. I smiled, feeling giddy but all the same nervous over the fate of Anakin.

'Please let him be safe.' I thought keenly to myself. 'Please, let us all get out alive.'

I looked down slowly and we began to head out of the cruiser, and into space.

"Cadena, come in." Anakin's voice fills my ship and I am temporarily relaxed. "I'm here, Master." I said, trying to control the nervousness that was causing my heart to pound faster.

"Just follow Obi-wan and me and you'll be okay, alright?" Anakin says and I managed to stutter, "Okay."

I heard Anakin chuckling and we headed down to the planet's surface. I got out, and ran over to Obi-wan, where he was already being accompanied by a team of troopers. "Men, you will be under Commander Cadena's control for now when you rescue Master Secura." Anakin says to a group of clones. I let my mouth drop open and quickly shut it.

"Yes, sir!" The soldiers respond and I looked around for a familiar face and with a sigh of relief, I spotted Rex's helmet in my group. "Come on, boys!" I say and we ran towards the prison.

"Good luck, Cadena." Anakin says softly in my ear and when I looked up to respond, he was already running in the opposite direction. I swallowed down my fear and turned my attention back to getting in the prison.

•◊•

"Take 'em down!" I shouted as droids continued to fire us from above. I deflected a couple of bullets while cutting a hole through the wall.

"Commander!" Rex tossed me a couple of droid poppers and I grinned. I threw a couple of the circular objects towards the droids and I watched, satisfied as they dropped to the ground. We ran through the wall and were almost immediately assaulted by more droids.

I cut down a couple of the clankers while I heard the clones' bullets hit the others down. "Do you have the location of the Jedi?" Rex asks me as we ran forward. I nodded. Rex let out a relieved breath and he handed me another droid popper as another wave came after us.

"When are these clankers finished?" A clone trooper yells as he shoots a droid down. I flashed him a smile. "We'll just have to hurry." I say reassuringly and we ran a little faster in the next hallway.

My eyes scanned the prison cells in the corridor and I closed my eyes, focusing on the Force around me. "She's in there." I said when I reopened my eyes. I pointed to a door and cut it through. "Master Secura!" I cried as she stood up. "We're here to rescue you." The Twi'lek smiled gratefully and stood up. "We must hurry." She says and we headed out of the ship.

I pressed my comlink and said, "Master Kenobi, we have Master Secura. Do you have Master Unduli yet?" I heard a couple of muffles until Obi-wan replies, "Yes, she is with us." I nodded and we turned back towards the exit.

"Are we almost there?" Master Secura asks me as we ran. "Yes." I replied shortly. I took a sharp turn and we leapt through the cut hole that still remained in the prison walls.

There, Obi-wan was already waiting for us. "Come, Cadena. Quickly." He says as a shuttle landed in front of us. We helped Luminara and Aayla get on and I turned back to the prison.

"Where's Master Skywalker?" I asked Obi-wan nervously. "He should be here!"

Obi-wan closed his eyes but did not respond. I paced around nervously and then looked back up. "Where is—"

I was cut off as a loud BOOM sounded throughout the prison and when my eyes scanned the building, I found a large hole blown in the middle of the prison. My eyes widened and I stepped forward. "Master!" I shouted. It had to be him…it had to!

"Cadena, stand back!" Obi-wan yelled but I ran forward, feeling numb all over. "Master!" I shouted again.

Then, I saw it. I saw a flash of brown hair in the mess of the metal scraps and let out a scream. "Anakin!" I yelled and surged forward but Obi-wan held me back. "Cadena! No!" He says gruffly and I struggled against him. "Master! Are you there? Please!" I screamed.

I felt Rex take me to the shuttle and I felt tears stream down my face. "We can't leave him! We have to get him!" I yelled, but it was no use. The shuttle lifted and Rex held me down to the floor. I felt more tears drop and I began to sob.

He had to be alive, he had to…

**A/N: *cues dramatic music* I know, slight cliffhanger, but eh, I'll probably be updating tomorrow.**

**Anakin: If you kill me off in this story, I will come back from the dead and haunt you forever!**

**Me: *furrows eyebrows* Why would I kill you? You kind of die in the movies, anyways.**

**Anakin: *slaps hand on forehead as I continue rambling about the logic of the entire thing***

**Me:...And if I kill you off, the entire story of Star Wars will be off balance, and therefore, a new plot may be written, and it may not even regain the same-**

**Cadena: *slaps me* Shut up! We get it!**

**Me: *whimpers* Ow...**

**Cadena: *narrows eyes* You were being a dork again, I had to do SOMETHING!**

**Me: Bully...**

**Cadena: Geek...**

**Me: Brat...**

**Cadena: Nerd...**

**Me: Idiot...**

**Anakin: SHUT UP! Hey, now I know how fun it is! XD**

**Cadena and Me: *raises eyebrow* **

**Anakin: *shrugs* You always tell me to shut up. **

**Me: That's because we have a good reason to.**

**Anakin: *narrows eyes***

**Me: Right...um, Rex!**

**Rex: Aw, no...**

**Me: Yuppers, you're gonna be doing the review notice today!**

**Rex: You really...I'm gonna...GAH!**

**Me: Heehee...do it now, Rexter~! ;P**

**Rex: Please review, give feedback, but do not give ANY hater comments. **

**Me: Thank you. :) That was quick and painless, like ripping off a bandage!**

**Rex: *narrows eyes* In your world, ripping off a bandage might be painless, but in war kid...to RIP off a bandage...well, it stings. And hurts. BADLY!**

**Anakin: No it doesn't.**

**Rex: Yes it does!**

**Anakin: No it doesn't.**

**Rex: Yes, it does!**

**Anakin: No, IT DOESN'T!**

**Rex: YES, IT DOES!**

**Me: -_- Oh great, here we go again...both of you, be quiet! Bye, everyone! 'Till next time! XOXO**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi guys! It's me, the awesometasteaful K-R! :) OMG I WENT TO GO SEE A TAYLOR SWIFT CONCERT LAST NIGHT AT New JERSEY MY VOICE IS HOARSE FROM SCREAMING AND SINGING AND I WANTED TO CRY 'CAUSE TAYLOR WAS SO SUPER AMAZING AND BEAUTIFUL AND AND AND...sorry...I'm a major Swiftie. :) If you don't like Taylor Swift, don't send me long Hate PMs about her, keep it to yourself 'cause well, saying mean things about her is pointless and just mean. Speaking of which, "SOMEDAY I'LL BE LIVING IN A BIG OL' CITY AND ALL YOU'RE EVER GONNA BE IS MEAN...SOMEDAY, I'LL BE BIG ENOUGH SO YOU CAN'T HIT ME AND ALL YOU'RE EVER GONNA BE IS MEAN...WHY YOU GOTTA BE SO MEAN?!" :) Right...now that my Swiftie fanatic moment is over, I just wanna say thank you for the support as always, and enjoy this chapter! Luv ya bunches!**

Chapter 11.

Anakin—

"Master, come in."

"Anakin, please."

"Master, come home…please, answer!"

I moaned and opened my eyes, struggling to sit up. I saw yellow dots fill my vision and closed my eyes again, trying to calm myself down. When I reopened my eyes, a droid was standing above of me, holding my comlink in its metallic hand.

"Cadena?" I whispered painfully.

The droid clamped its hand around the comlink and it was smashed to pieces.

"Too bad, Jedi." The droid chortled and walked out of the room. I blinked a couple of times and looked around myself.

Where was I?  
I blinked a couple more times. I was in some sort of crate, surrounded by other boxes in a large room, and with a pang I realized that my plan really was a failure.

I had found the machine, but as soon as I made a move to get it, a bomb went off in my face…unfortunately; I had forgotten that there might really have been traps around me.

Whoops.

'Next time, listen to Cadena.' I thought, rubbing my eyes.

Everywhere hurt. My head was pounding and when I looked down; my tunic was already stiff with blood. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, trying hard not to focus on the wound.

"Master?"

My eyes snapped open and I felt my heart thud even louder, if that was possible.

"Master?" The voice called again and my eyes scanned the room until they landed on the crate.

Inside, a Togaruta girl was sitting, cross-legged in the box, looking at me with wide eyes.

"Ahsoka!" I shouted and inched forward.

"Anakin, it's really you!" Ahsoka shouted and I felt as though my heart would split open. "Ahsoka, what are you doing here?" I gasped. Ahsoka bit her lip. "The Separatist want Jedi, and they found me. They tracked me down and took me here…I think they want to take away the Force-sensitive part of me…" Ahsoka says in a small, scared voice.

"You're right." I said sadly. Ahsoka nodded. "They didn't do it yet, but they will soon…I could feel it." She whispered. I felt a lump lodge in my throat and asked, "Where were you all this time?" Ahsoka smiled sadly. "You know senator Bonteri?" She asks.

I nodded slowly. Ahsoka leaned back and said, "He found me and brought me to his home planet. I live with him now." I closed my eyes, trying to process the information. "All this time, Lux Bonteri had you with him?" I asked, trying to control the emotions in my voice.

"Yeah." Ahsoka replied shortly. "He gave me a new home." I swallowed and whispered, "Why couldn't you have at least seen me? Or visited?" Ahsoka bit her lip and I felt my voice become louder. "Do you have any idea how much I missed you? I wanted to see you so badly, and sometimes, it hurt so bad, I couldn't even do anything! I waited for that ONE call from you to say that you were alright!"

Ahsoka swallowed and said, "I couldn't do that! Anakin, I knew that as soon as I called you, or as soon as I visited, you would somehow persuade me to rejoin the Temple, but I can't…you KNOW that I can't." I closed my eyes and said tightly, "Master Yoda gave me a new Padawan."

When I reopened my eyes, Ahsoka was looking at me with a confused and surprised expression on her face. "Wait…who?" She asks quietly. "Her name is Cadena." I said shortly. "I didn't want anything to do with her, and you know why? It's because I wanted YOU with me, not her!"

"That's selfish, Anakin." Ahsoka replied and I shook my head. "Ahsoka, why couldn't you come back?" I asked in a choked voice. "Why?" Ahsoka sighed and she whispered, "It would be too hard, too painful."

I laid my head down and murmured, "Of course." Ahsoka took in a sharp breath and then she says, "Listen, Skyguy, I wanted to see you as much as you wanted it!" I still didn't look up. "If anything, I waited for you to come to me, but I knew that you wouldn't…after all, you're still with the Temple, right?" She laughed bitterly.

"I'm sorry, Anakin. I miss you all the time; too…I almost began crying the second you came in…" Ahsoka says in a quieter tone. I looked up and found tears in her eyes. "I missed you." She whispered. I sat up and said, "I missed you, too."

Then, a thought came to me. "Ahsoka…did you by any chance bring in a child to Shili?" I asked. Ahsoka's eyes widened and she nodded. I hesitated and said, "She looks just like you, only she has brown and green eyes…and I was wondering if she was…" Ahsoka smirked and began giggling. I looked up, surprised.

"What's so funny?" I asked, frowning. Ahsoka covered her mouth with a hand and laughed even harder. "You think that she's my kid?" She asked, smiling. I felt my face turn red and muttered, "Yes." Ahsoka giggled even more and slapped the ground. "You're kidding, Skyguy!" She says breathlessly. "Seriously, I can't believe that you thought that SHE, oh my gosh!" She continued to laugh.

I rolled my eyes and asked, "Is she your child or not?" Ahsoka shook her head. "Nah, she's not mine. She's my little sister's kid." She replied. I raised an eyebrow. "I thought that you didn't have a younger sister." I say. Ahsoka shrugged. "My father remarried and they had a child while I was gone. She had a kid and well, she died." Ahsoka said sadly. "I brought her to a village, and right away I knew that she was Force-sensitive. I knew that I should have brought her to the Temple, but…" Her voice drifted off.

"You didn't want to come back." I finished for her. Ahsoka nodded. "I planned on having someone else come for her." Ahsoka said slowly. "Cadena and I brought her home." I whispered. Ahsoka smiled. "What a coincidence, huh?" She asks softly. I nodded.

"Anything else happened?" Ahsoka asked. "What's Cadena like?" I scuffed the toe of my boot against the ground. "She's alright." I murmured. Ahsoka raised an eye marking. "I heard her voice through the comlink. She sounded really worried about you." She offers softly.

I shrugged. "She's a human." I started. "She's pretty snippy, just like you." Ahsoka laughed and she says, "It's easy to be snippy around you." I chuckled and said, "She called me Skyguy the first day I met her." Ahsoka grinned. "Well, that IS a catchy nickname." She says cheerfully.

I nodded. "She's also pretty smart, and can be kind when she wants to…other times, she can be stubborn and impatient…a lot like you, actually." I added. Ahsoka's face grew forlorn and sad and she murmured, "I would like to meet her."

I gave her a smile. "That would be interesting to see." I managed to reply. Ahsoka nodded and she extended her hand through one of the holes in the cage until her fingers barely touched mine when I reached my arm out. "It's nice to see you again, Anakin." Ahsoka whispered and I nodded.

Just as I was beginning to feel hopeful and happier, the doors opened and we quickly put our arms back in the cages as droids walked in. A commander droid looked over at me and motioned one of its companions to open the latch.

I exchanged questioning looks with Ahsoka as I crawled out. I bit my lip, trying my best not to howl in pain. Blast, everything hurt so much…I winced and stood up. "What do you want?" I growled. "You are to come with us, Jedi." The droid says placidly. "Cooperate with us and we will spare your life." I raised an eyebrow. "Oh yeah, because Separatist droids are SO honest about their word." I muttered under my breath.

"We need you to activate our device." The droid went on and I narrowed my eyes at it. "Why do I need to?" I asked, wishing that I had my light saber in hand right now. However, it had been taken away from me.

Of course.

'Your light saber is your life, Anakin.' Obi-wan's voice floated in my head and I scowled.

"Your kind is the only kind that can activate the device." The droid replied. I rolled my eyes. "Let's get this over with, shall we?" I snarled and picked the droid up using the Force and slammed it into a wall. I barely had enough time to turn around when I heard a gunshot and I fell to the ground, moaning as blood slowly gathered around my leg.

"Get up, Jedi." A droid commands and nudges me with its foot. I grunted and leaned against the wall to support myself.

It wasn't anything too serious, just…I closed my eyes. As long as I don't think about it, I won't feel the pain…hopefully.

"We will kill you and the Togaruta on the spot." The droid says and I turned my head slowly over to Ahsoka. Her eyes widened and I swallowed. "What do you want me to do?" I asked shakily. I heard Ahsoka gasp but I ignored her.

'Why does this decision come every blasted time?' I thought indignantly to myself. 'Can I just have one mission without having to make a sacrifice? Please?'

But that couldn't happen, right?

"Come with us." The droid says and they pushed me ahead of them, out of the room. I closed my eyes and let out a breath.

They lead me into a lighted room and in its center stood a round, metallic object that I assumed was the device that would destroy all of the Force-sensitive parts of the Jedi.

My hands tightened into fists but I kept my voice steady. "What do you want me to do?" I asked again. "You must use the Force to activate this machine." The droid replied and I shook my head. "No." I said firmly. "You must do it." The droid commanded. "We will torture you if you do not do it."

Oh, so now it's torturing? Which one was it, the killing or torturing to get me to do this damned thing? No matter, both options weren't looking too good for me.

I stood upright and looked at the droid in the um, eye. "I'm not going to do it." I said slowly. "So be it!" The droid says and two droids walked over to me and hooked me up to an electrifying, torture machine that I was a little too familiar with from my past missions.

I bit my lip and closed my eyes, preparing for the worst.

As soon as the droid flicked the lever, I was surrounded by blue plasma bolts and I cringed and jerked around, screaming every second the pain went on.

At last, the droid stopped and says, "Will you do it for us now?" I gasped, trying to regain my breath and growled, "No."

The droid flicked on the switch again.

•◊•

"No, no, no, you must be awake for this part, Skywalker."

I groaned and tried to open my eyes, but tiredness and fatigue kept them closed.

"Wake up!" The voice shouted and a metallic hand slapped me across the face. I opened my eyes and almost jumped out of my skin when Grievous' face greeted me, looking satisfied and haughty in his position.

"How nice of you to join us." Grievous says, chortling. "We were wondering if you had expired or not." I narrowed my eyes at him. "You'll never get me to do what you want." I snarled. "Ever."

Grievous shook his head. "You will regret that, Skywalker." He says with a sly smile creeping up on his face. Before I could ask what he meant, the droids unshackled me from the torture device and pushed me out of the room.

Magna droids guarded me as I walked down the corridor. "In here, Jedi." The droid says in a dull voice and shoved me into a prison cell, different from the crate I was stuck in back with Ahsoka.

The droids exited the room and left me in the cell by myself and I leaned my head against the cool wall. At least I had some time.

I looked around myself, taking note of what wounds I had. My leg hurt like hell, but I could deal with that later. I was feeling sore and shaken up from being in the torture chamber, and no doubt I had scratches and bruises along my back from the bomb.

'It's nothing too serious.' I thought reassuringly to myself. 'You've faced worse.'

I sighed and concentrate on getting some rest. I had the feeling that I would be needing it soon.

_"Cadena, stop pacing!" Obi-wan says sharply as Cadena circles around her quarters again. _

_"I can't…" Cadena whispered. "I can't stop thinking about it…" _

_Obi-wan smiled sadly. "Anakin has been in situations like these before. He'll be fine, as long as he keeps his head." Cadena threw her hands up in exasperation and worry. "We shouldn't have let him go by himself!" She shouted. "We should have gone! Why did you hold me back? Anakin NEEDED me!" _

_Obi-wan stood up and placed a hand on Cadena's shoulder. "Careful, young one. You're letting your emotions cloud your judgment. Such emotions can be dangerous to a Jedi." Cadena shrugged Obi-wan away and glared at him, her eyes flashing. _

_"How can you even say that?" She asks angrily. "You know him better than I do! If anything, you should be worrying even more! He was your Padawan! Aren't you at least even a bit worried or concerned?!" Obi-wan watched sadly as Cadena stomped around the room. _

_"Cadena, the best we can do right now is calm down and think things through instead of rampaging like some wild animal." Obi-wan says softly. "We can't just wait around here!" Cadena growled. "We have to rescue him, right NOW!" Obi-wan nodded. "We will be organizing a rescue team, but Cadena, you must not come." He says._

_Cadena clenched her hands into fists. "Why not?" She asks. Obi-wan sighed. "Cadena, we cannot endanger any more Jedi." He says slowly. Cadena shook her head. "I have to! Anakin is my master!" She protested. Obi-wan shook his head but Cadena stopped him. _

_"NO! I AM going on that rescue mission, and you can't stop me!" She yelled and ran out of the room. _

I gasped, opening my eyes.

That was too real to be a dream…another vision. I groaned and slapped my forehead with a hand. "At least they're coming for me." I said aloud to myself but I couldn't help but to feel uneasy for what was about to come.

Cadena was worried.

Blast.

•◊•

"You will do what we had ordered you to do." A droid says nonchalantly to me in my cell. I shook my head wearily.

This was going on for too long.

"Skywalker, I am becoming impatient with your answers!" Grievous yelled and faster than my eyes could follow; he had me against the wall, his hand closed around my neck.

I gasped and tried to kick him off of me but I couldn't. Grievous kicked me in the stomach and I closed my eyes, trying hard not to cry out again.

Darkness was closing in quickly and I was doing everything I could to keep fighting Grievous off.

Then, Grievous let go of me, laughing. "Let's see how long we can keep you alive with that kind of attitude, yes?" He says, wickedness glinting in his eyes.

I collapsed to my knees, sputtering and gasping for my circulation system to go back to normal.

"Now." Grievous snarled. "Do what we have said, or we will force you to."

I shook my head weakly. "You won't get it from me." I said, still on the ground.

Grievous put his face up to mine and snarled, "We will break you."

I smiled; trying to cling onto a little bit of bravado in me that still remained. "Good luck with that." I replied.

I closed my eyes and vaguely heard a loud THUNKing noise and a shout of pain, which I realized had come from my own mouth.

I struggled to stay awake, but I was tired.

I'll get out of here…as soon as I…sleep…

**A/N: Haha, I bet you never saw it coming that Ahsoka was gonna come, right? :) :)**

**Ahsoka: Hi everybody! *waves***

**Me: Ahsoka, since you have just made an appearance in the story, can you please do the review notice?**

**Ahsoka: Sure. Besides, I wanna show that I can be more mature than Skyguy over here. ;)**

**Anakin: I HEARD THAT!**

**Ahsoka: You were asking for it. *shrug***

**Anakin: Just because I told you that you shouldn't be hanging out with Lux doesn't mean that I'm whiny!**

**Ahsoka: Yes it does!**

**Anakin: Be quiet, Snips.**

**Ahsoka: *shakes head* Please review, and give feedback. Hater messages are not allowed! **

**Me: Please doods, please review, 'cause sometimes I don't really know if you guys are reading the story or not so please...? *Bambi eyes***

**Ahsoka: PLUS I TOLD YOU GUYS TO, SO YOU GUYS BETTER REVIEW! NOW!**

**Anakin: *rubs ears* You two are so annoying...-_-**

**Me: WHY YOU GOTTA BE SO MEAN?! *dancing around the room along to Taylor Swift***

**Anakin: *sighs and shuts off my iPod***

**Me: NOOOOO! ANAKIN, YOU SON OF A SITH! *runs around chasing him***

**Ahsoka: *giggling and taking a video of my crazy chase* See ya guys later!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello everyone! :) :) :) :) WHAT'S UP? :) I'm so super happy today for no apparent reason, maybe because I'm gonna start a new story soon after this? *shrug* Quick announcement: This story is coming to the end, and there is only one chapter left after this. *sob* HOWEVER, if you guys still want more of Anakin and Cadena and Ahsoka, you can check out a sequel that I will be making right after this. I'm already in the middle of making the first chapter. Do you guys want a sequel? Tell me in your review, or you can tell me after the next chapter. *smile* On that note, move onward!**

Chapter 12.

Cadena—

I grabbed a hold of my light saber hilt and tried hard to not scream in frustration again.

"When are we going to be ready?" I asked Rex impatiently. "Relax, Commander, we are getting the shuttles ready as we speak." Rex replied, unfazed by my annoyance.

I bit my lip and closed my eyes, trying to calm my breathing. "We have to rescue him." I said quietly. Rex nodded. "Don't worry, General Skywalker is tough. He'll get through." He says reassuringly and I gulped, trying to take heed in his words.

Rex patted my back slowly. "Come on, it'll be alright." He says and I nodded.

"Come on, men!" Obi-wan shouted and we mounted the shuttles. I closed my eyes and took another deep breath as the shuttle took off.

"It'll be alright, kid." Rex repeated and I nodded.

Everything NEEDED to be alright.

•◊•

The second we got off the shuttle, I ran out, not caring that Obi-wan was yelling for me to stop. It was only until Rex caught up to me and picked me up.

"I said that everything will be alright! You don't need to kill yourself!" Rex hissed harshly into my ear. I struggled against him but Rex put me down in front of Obi-wan.

"Cadena, if you continue to misbehave, I will have no choice but to send you back." Obi-wan says firmly. My eyes widened. "No, please! I promise I'll do everything right, it's just that we need to go NOW!" I whispered hurriedly.

Obi-wan shook his head wearily and then said, "We will need to take over the control room, because there, we will see where Anakin's location is in this prison. Afterwards, we get to that spot, take him, and get out of here."

We all nodded. It looked simple enough.

"Be careful." Obi-wan added and we all nodded again.

I found the hole in the wall that I had cut through before and with a relief, it was untouched. I climbed through it as well as the other men.

"The control room is this way." I hissed at the troopers and we ran off. Obi-wan ran up to me and he says quietly, "Cadena, keep a steady head." I didn't look at him but replied, "I am trying to, but there are other matters that are at stake."

We skidded to a halt in front of the control room and we were about to go in when we heard a loud moan coming from the prison cells in a hallway to my left.

I stopped, and felt my heart sink. "That's Anakin!" I said excitedly and Obi-wan stopped me. "Cadena, how can you know?" He asks. I paused, and the moan came again.

"I just DO!" I said. "It's him!"

Before Obi-wan can say anything else, I ran to the prison cell and opened up the cell.

Sure enough, Anakin lay crumpled on the ground, moaning in agony. I bit back a scream and ran over to him.

"Master, are you alright?" I asked, trying hard not to begin letting out every curse that I knew.

Anakin's eyes fluttered open and he looked up at me, shock in his eyes. "What are you doing here?" He mumbled. "You shouldn't be here, you're gonna get hurt." He tried to push me away but I shook my head. "Come on, Master, we gotta get you out of here." I whispered, trying to hoist him up.

The second I did, I regretted my decision.

Anakin let out a howl of pain and I was forced to settle him back to the ground. "Master Kenobi, can you help?" I asked, turning around.

Obi-wan nodded tightly and he and I tried to get Anakin off the ground. A couple of minutes later, a sheen of sweat had broken out on Anakin's face and he was panting, trying to keep his breath steady.

"Come on." I said reassuringly but Anakin shook his head. "I know where the device is." Anakin says weakly. "And Obi-wan, they have her." Obi-wan raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about?" He asks.

Anakin struggled to stand straighter and mumbled, "Ahsoka. She's here. She's locked up in one of the crates in a cell."

I looked over to Obi-wan. His face had turned pale, and his eyes widened. Rex, who was standing at the doorway, let out a small gasp. "Ahsoka was captured." Anakin says, breathing heavily. "She's…here somewhere."

I cocked my head and then asked, confused, "Who's Ahsoka?" Obi-wan swallowed and his lips formed the words, "Ahsoka Tano. She was Anakin's former Padawan. She left the Temple two and a half months ago."

•◊•

My eyes widened in acknowledgement and then said, "The braid!"

Now it was Obi-wan's turn to cock his head. "What are you talking about?" He asks. I swallowed and said, "A couple of times, I saw Anakin holding a Padawan braid and every time I asked him about it, he didn't say anything. It was hers, right? Ahsoka's?"

Anakin nodded wordlessly.

"We need to get her." Obi-wan says quietly and Anakin nodded again. "What about you? You can't walk like this." I told Anakin. He shrugged. "I'll be fine." He says, grunting but as soon as he let go of us, he fell back to the ground.

"I'm fine, really!" Anakin growled but we picked him up and took him out of the prison cell.

"We need to get the device, and get Ahsoka at the same time." Obi-wan says firmly.

"I'll destroy the device. You guys get Ahsoka." I say listlessly. Obi-wan and Anakin both stared at me at the sudden coldness in my voice.

"Cadena…you shouldn't go by yourself." Anakin says slowly. There was something in his voice. Was it fear? I couldn't tell. I didn't really care.

"No, you guys get Ahsoka. Besides, you two know her better." I said. Obi-wan and Anakin exchanged dark looks and Anakin stood up, leaning against the wall. "I'm coming with you." Anakin tells me.

My eyes widened. "No, Anakin, you can't." I argued but Anakin raised a hand. "I can't let you go by yourself." He says painfully and I glared at him, daring him to say something else.

"Please, Cadena. I already lost one Padawan, and I'm not ready to lose another." Anakin says quietly. I grimaced and then muttered, "You better not die on me, Master." Anakin managed to smile. "Don't worry. I won't." Anakin replied and we headed out of the door.

"Are you sure about this?" I asked nervously as we walked down the hall. Anakin nodded. "Grievous has my light saber." He says. I bit my lip. I would have to defend the both of us.

Instead, I put on a smile and then said, "We'll just have to get it back." Anakin examined me carefully as we walked a bit faster.

"Cadena, droid, three o'clock." Anakin whispered and I turned around, deflecting a bullet just in time. I cut down the droid and muttered, "We better go quicker."

Anakin nodded. "You think?" He asks and I scowled at him.

"The room…do you know where it is?" I asked. Anakin nodded and at long last, he lead me into a small room, with a round, small, metallic object in the center.

"Is that it?" I whispered and Anakin nodded. "We need to destroy it." He says. I nodded and activated my light saber, about to cut it down but a voice whispered, "_Not so fast_."

I stopped and turned around to face Anakin. "Did you hear that?" I asked, fear creeping up to my heart. Anakin raised an eyebrow. "No, it's only the two of us." He says slowly.

I swallowed.

"Who are you?" I asked out loud and Anakin cocked his head, confused.

_I am the Son of Mortis._

"Cadena?" Anakin asks worriedly but I raised a finger, motioning for him to be quiet. I closed my eyes, and answered in my thoughts, 'What's Mortis? Who are you really?'

The voice laughed and said, _Mortis was my home. Your master destroyed it._

I looked over to Anakin, stricken but then thought, 'He probably did it for a good reason.'

_No, child, he did it out of spite…out of fear for something in the future…_

My grip tightened over my light saber and I replied, 'You don't have any business with me. Go away.'

_Do you like your master, Cadena?_

'Of course I do, he's my master.'

_How did you feel when your master told you about his former apprentice? He didn't trust you…he didn't tell you until now, while he's on his deathbed._

'He wasn't at his deathbed. He's fine!'

_No…you and I both know that he is growing weak…he still feels pain everyday…remorse and bitterness…but how does it feel to you, Cadena? Do you know anything about him? All you know from his is lies…lies woven from his own words…_

'Shut up! Sometimes, people have to lie to protect the things that hurt…I did it, too! I can understand it!'

_No, you don't…Cadena, I can feel your anger and pain towards him…you doubt him even now…you want so badly to leave him now that you know that you can't trust him…_

'I DO trust him!'

_Ah, Cadena…don't lie…_

'Stop it! Please!'

"Cadena? Are you alright?" Anakin asks me but I shook my head, furrowing my brow.

_I know how to take away the pain, Cadena…_

I felt a flicker of hope and I thought, 'How?'

_Just join me, Cadena…together; we can do so much more…_

'I just…need to join you? What about Anakin?'

_Anakin doesn't need you anymore…he doesn't care about you, remember?_

I grit my teeth and thought, 'Don't hurt him. You must promise me that you won't hurt him.'

_Deal._

I was about to finish the bargain off when I felt Anakin roar and launch himself at me. I opened my eyes and was knocked to the ground. "Anakin, stop it! What's gotten into you?" I asked, shocked.

"Get away from her!" Anakin yelled and I raised an eyebrow. "Who are you talking to?" I asked. Anakin glared at the empty air above my head and snarled, "Leave her alone!" I stood up and said, "Master, stop it!"

Anakin turned to me, his eyes flaming in rage. "What did he ask you? What did the Son want?" He growls. I was taken aback and then I whispered, "He wanted…he wanted me to join him…he said that he won't hurt you…"

Anakin shook his head and pulled me behind him. "Leave her alone!" Anakin yells. "Get out of her! Now!"

_Ah, Anakin…we meet again…_

Anakin and I both froze. This time, the voice wasn't in my head…it was surrounding us.

_Are you really trying to protect Cadena, or are you doing it out of fear? _

"You're a monster! Go!" Anakin yelled. "You want to kill her!"

_Ah, Anakin, I don't want to kill her…I want to USE her…together, we can rule the galaxy!_

"We don't need you here." Anakin snarled. "You've caused enough pain!"

I looked around the room and said, "You promised that you wouldn't hurt him!" The Son laughed quietly and I felt a chill go up my back.

_I'm not going to hurt him, Cadena…we must just…dispose of him._

"Stop it!" I screamed. "Go away! I don't want you!"

_Are you sure of that, Cadena?  
_I pulled out my light saber. "I'm sure." I said. "So, leave us alone. I won't join you…ever!"

_So be it._

The Son's voice became cold and I couldn't hear him anymore.

"Is he gone?" I whispered. Anakin nodded. "I…think so." He murmured and he turned to me. I smiled, relieved and then gasped, doubling over.

"Cadena? Are you alright? Cadena?" Anakin shouted.

I felt my heart pounding and took a couple of breaths, trying to stop the pain that was rushing to my head. "Cadena!" Anakin shouted again.

I knelt on the floor and closed my eyes. "Master…" I whispered weakly and darkness closed around me.

**A/N: ooh, cliffhanger, right? **

**Ahsoka: Well, if you analyze the plot, it's pretty obvious what's gonna happen next.**

**Me: Meh. You're doing the review notice today!**

**Anakin: YES! *pumps fist***

**Ahsoka: *raising an eye marking* It's not really that bad, you know.**

**Anakin: Easy for you to say! K-R has been making me do it at least a million times already!**

**Me: *scowls* Quit exaggerating. I've only made you do it about three times.**

**Anakin: That's a lot!**

**Me: No it's not.**

**Anakin: Yes it is!**

**Me: No it's not!**

**Anakin: Yes it is!**

**Me: NO IT'S NOT!**

**Anakin: YES IT IS!**

**Me: NO IT'S NOT!**

**Anakin: YES IT IS!**

**Ahsoka: SHUT UP!**

**Me: *sighs***

**Anakin: *sighs***

**Ahsoka: Thank you. Now, for the review notice: Please review, give feedback, but just don't give any hater comments, as usual. Oh, an another thing, if you guys want a sequel to this, please write that in your review, or you can write it for the review in the last chapter. **

**Cadena: Of course they want a sequel! They get more of ME!**

**Anakin: Who says it's all about you?  
Cadena: Um K-R did-**

**Me: NO SPOILERS! SHUT UP, CADENA! **

**Cadena: Meh. -_-**

**Me: *sighs and face palms* On that note, see you guys later! ;)**


	13. ANNOUNCEMENT! READ NOW FOR INFORMATION!

**Hi everyone this isn't a chapter, but it's an alert saying a quick announcement. I don't usually do this stuff, but...yeah. I just figured that you guys deserved to know. **

**The last chapter will be updated on Saturday 'cause something, also known as my parents, took away my laptop and now I can only use it during the weekends. So poop. **

**But that's still okay, 'cause at least it gives you guys some time before the final chapter. (Sorry for any typos, I'm writing this on my iPod and it is REALLY FRUSTRATING.) **

**Cadena: Is there gonna be a sequel, though? Please?**

**Me: Hm...maybe. I'm still waiting for a couple more people yo say yes.**

**Cadena: Oh, screw t, let me do something: ****_You will want a sequel to this story..._**

**Anakin: Cadena, have I taught you to act this way?**

**Cadena: Um, yes?**

**Anakin: *tears up* I'm proud of you!**

**Ahsoka: And you wonder why your character goes to the Dark Side...**

**Anakin: HEY!**

**Me: 'Till next time, you guys!**


	14. Chapter 14

**HI YOU GUYS! I KNOW THAT I SAID THAT I WOULD NOT BE UPDATING TILL SATURDAY BUT I WAS LIKE, DUH, I HAVE MY FREAKING IPOD! Whoops. Forgot the freaking Caps Lock button. Shoot. But still, YAY! :) Haha, take that, my parents! XD YOU CANNOT STOP THE POWER OF FAN FICTION! Shoot, I forgot the Caps Lock button...AGAIN! *groan* But, yeah. For those of you who are using a guest log in and don't have a way to get an alert that I updated, so super sorry if you guys are missing out on this...! :( Please forgive me if you guys really expected it on Saturday...! But good news: I AM DOING A SEQUEL! *throws balloons and sparkly stuff in the air* It'll be published TOMORROW, so keep your eyes open for that! :) On that note, onward, my friends!**

Chapter 13.

Anakin—

"Cadena!" I shouted. "Please, wake up!" I shook her small body frantically.

No, no, no this couldn't be happening…

Cadena sat up and I backed away slowly as she opened her eyes.

Her dark brown eyes had turned an unnatural shade of yellow and my heart dropped.

Cadena smiled and she says, "Hello, Master." I swallowed and whispered, "Cadena?" Cadena twirled around. "The Son had just taught me that maybe he was right, after all. Maybe I really do need to join him…" She says quietly. "You should join, too. It's fun!"

I felt a chill go up my spine and whispered, "Cadena, this isn't you. Snap out of it, and let's stop this stupid device and go home, okay?" Cadena shook her head. "No, Master, you must join us, too!" She says, her voice getting louder.

"After you join, we can destroy the weapon, okay?" She adds, a faint smile on her face. I shook my head. "No, Cadena, we need to do it NOW. There are other Jedi who need us, remember?" I asked. An ugly snarl appeared on Cadena's face as she spat, "The Jedi? The Jedi don't understand anything!"

I felt fear creep up my heart and slowly walked towards her. "Cadena, please." I whispered. "Just stop." Cadena frowned and said, "You're gonna kill me, Master." Before I could respond, she activated her light saber. I leapt back when I realized that it was glowing red…just like Ahsoka's back in Mortis.

"Cadena, I'm not going to kill you!" I yelled. "If anything, the Son is!" Cadena turned her light saber slowly around in her hands. "He's not going to kill me…he says that you want to kill me right now so you can join…Ahsoka, right?" She laughed bitterly and said, "Why don't you go join Ahsoka? Why leave me? The best you can do is killing me right now!"

I backed away and activated my light saber. "Cadena, don't do this." I murmured. "Don't do what?" Cadena growled. "I need to defend myself somehow, right?" I swallowed and whispered, "Cadena, you're my Padawan. I care about you. I care about Ahsoka too, but she left! You matter to me just as much as she matters to me!"

Cadena shook her head. "Those are all lies!" She howls. "Every day, people leave me and lie to me! You're one of them!" She launched herself forward and clashed her light saber against mine.

I rolled and ducked narrowly as the light saber came for my head. I winced as I hit myself in the wounds that have already been given to me. "Cadena, stop!" I yelled. "I don't want to hurt you!"

"If you didn't want to HURT me, then you shouldn't have ever taken me as a Padawan!" Cadena shouted and launched herself again.

My eyes scanned the room quickly, hoping for something to knock Cadena out, for at least just now.

"I hate you!" Cadena screamed and I dodged her light saber. "I hate you for everything!" I took in a breath and shouted back, "You don't hate me! I know that you don't! Cadena, those are all the Son's thoughts!"

Cadena was about to reply when I heard a loud BANG and I looked up, and with surprise, I saw Ahsoka holding a pistol, with cold fury written all over her face.

Cadena turned back to me, and her eyes quickly changed back to brown. "Anakin?" She whispered and fell to the ground.

"Cadena!" I cried out and ran over to her. I turned over to Ahsoka. "Don't worry, Anakin, she only got shot on the arm." Ahsoka says reassuringly. "I made sure of that."

"How did you know?" I whispered as I gathered Cadena in my arms. Ahsoka smiled sadly. "I know that feeling when the Son is near…remember how I was possessed? I felt the same exact feeling that Cadena had…" Her voice drifted off and she turned to me. "We have to destroy the device, right?" She asks.

I nodded. "Come on, then." Ahsoka says. "You do it, I'm going to take Cadena outside of here…" I nodded and turned back to the device. Ahsoka grabbed my arm and I looked down at her. "Hey, Skyguy…be careful, okay?" She whispered.

I smiled. "You too, Snips." I whispered back and Ahsoka gave me a quick hug before going out of the room. I turned back to the device and I activated my light saber, slashing at the machine.

I waited for a minute as the device fell to my feet, no longer fixable. I let out a sigh of relief. It was over, at last.

I started to head back out just as a bomb explodes behind me.

'Why is it always bombs?' I thought painfully to myself before collapsing to the ground.

•◊•

I felt a wet cloth being swept across my face and could hear faint voices in the background.

I squeezed my eyes shut. My entire body felt sore and tired, as though a team of speeders had just run me over again and again.

The voices got louder and more into focus and I opened my eyes.

Obi-wan, Rex, Cadena, and Ahsoka were all crowding around my bed with worried expressions all over their faces.

"You're awake!" Ahsoka says gleefully. I nodded, unable to do anything else.

"You were out for three days." Cadena says quietly and my eyes landed on her. She fidgeted with her fingers and then Obi-wan stepped in. "The mission was a success." He says cheerfully but I could tell in his eyes that he was feeling nervous and almost…scared.

That was a first. Obi-wan had never looked that way before…but then again, it may have just been my own thoughts.

Rex gave me a salute and said, "It is nice to see you conscious and functioning, sir." With that, he walked out of the room, giving the four of us some time to ourselves.

"There was some pretty tough fall damage, Skyguy." Ahsoka says, nudging me. Cadena froze and looked up at Ahsoka. "You call him that, too?" She asks wonderingly. Ahsoka nodded. "It ticked him off so much when I called him that." She says, grinning.

Cadena managed to smile and she whispered, "I called him that, too. He hates it, though." Ahsoka glared at me and she muttered, "Yes, I could see that."

I rubbed my eyes and mumbled, "What happened?"

Ahsoka scowled at me. "The device was booby trapped. The second you destroyed it, a bomb went off. Of course, the Separatists would make sure that whoever destroyed their little play toy would die in the process. Cadena and I got you out and into the shuttle just as the droids arrived."

I looked over at Cadena, but she didn't look up at me. "What else happened?" I asked. Obi-wan bit his lip and Ahsoka suddenly became silent.

"Obi-wan?" I whispered. Obi-wan looked down and murmured, "Anakin, the Council knows of Cadena…and the Son's little visit." I felt my heart sink and then whispered, "What of it?" Obi-wan took a deep breath and explained, "The Council…they don't trust Cadena anymore. They are preparing to banish her from the Temple. A hearing is going to be prepared today."

I let my mouth drop open and I shouted, "Did the Council learn AT ALL from their previous mistakes? How could they do this? They can't! It wasn't even Cadena's fault!"

Cadena put a small hand on my arm and whispered, "It's going to be okay. I can understand where they're coming from."

Ahsoka shook her head. "No, Cadena, you can't leave the Temple like this. The Council is wrong this time! You didn't have any power over the Son whatsoever. You're a Padawan, not a fully grown Jedi Master!" She says. Cadena sighed. "I don't know…but I just think that I'm…not going to be here any longer."

I looked over to Obi-wan, fury building up inside me. "This time, you HAVE to do something." I growled. "We can't just let Cadena have it this way!" Obi-wan nodded. "I can't make the same mistake again." He said slowly.

I turned back to Cadena. Her eyes were shining.

"Thank you, Master." She whispered.

•◊•

"Padawan, Cadena, come forward." Master Windu says coldly from his seat above us. I clenched my hands into fists.

This was feeling all too familiar, but Ahsoka touched my arm, giving me a warning look. She was wearing a hood over her face, so that no one from the Council would see her face.

She didn't want them to see her.

I couldn't blame her.

Cadena took a shaky breath and walked forth.

"You have been taken over by darkness itself, and no longer are trustworthy among us." Windu continued. "Do you have anything you would like to say before we begin?" Cadena looked up and then she says in a hard voice, "I didn't have any control over it."

"Did anyone see this incident?" Master Ti asks. Cadena nodded. "My master did…as well as Ahsoka Tano." She whispered.

A hush fell over the Council and all eyes turned to me. Ahsoka removed her hood and looked up daringly at the Council.

"I was there." Ahsoka says. "I was captured by the Separatists because I was…Force-sensitive." She said bitterly. "I know that the Son would possess her because…I too, was a victim of his before…"

Murmurs broke out among the Council and I added, "Cadena fought him off the best she could, but she was not strong enough. In fact, no Jedi could have been strong enough to resist his power." Cadena glanced over at us and gave me a hopeful smile.

At last, Master Plo Koon says, "Why exactly had the Son possessed Cadena in the first place?" I bit my lip but Ahsoka replied, "It's because he feeds on the doubts that Jedi have. Everyone has doubts in each other." Ahsoka looked around knowingly. "Cadena is innocent, I tell you!" She finished.

The Council looked amongst themselves and at last Master Yoda asks, "Cadena, what doubts have you in your master?" Cadena chewed on the insides of her cheek and then whispered, "I…doubted in him if he cared for me or not. I thought that maybe he didn't even really care that I was his Padawan…he was too distant for me to even acknowledge him but I know why he was like that now." Cadena glanced over at me.

"Sometimes, people need time to get over the ones that they had lost. I understand that too, but because of that, we are also stronger together. There are times when I disagree with my master's ways, but then again, I disagree with many people, even some people in this very room." Cadena glared at the Council, as though daring them to say something.

"But Anakin does care about me. He is…he's my master." Cadena finished and I felt warmth fill my body. Ahsoka looked up at me and squeezed my hand. I squeezed it back as Obi-wan says, "Cadena has not given us any reason to look down on her before. She understands the concept. It is useless to treat her as though she is a child now."

At last, Master Yoda declares, "Found innocent, you are, Padawan Cadena." A relieved smile split my face and Cadena looked back at me, grinning.

She ran up to me and wrapped her arms around my waist.

"I was scared." Cadena whispered as I hugged her. "It's okay. You're safe now." I whispered.

Ahsoka smiled and we smothered Cadena into an embrace.

•◊•

"So, are you going to stay here, Snips?" I asked Ahsoka as we walked out to the front of the Temple. Ahsoka looked at me, biting her lip. "I'm not sure of that so far, Skyguy." She whispered.

I felt my heart drop. "Please, Ahsoka. You and Cadena can both be my Padawans, just like the old times." I held out Ahsoka's Padawan braid, the braid that I had kept close to me the second she left. Ahsoka looked up at me and murmured, "Anakin, I want it back, I do…but I can feel darkness in the Council…I'm not safe here."

"Ahsoka, you are safe here. As long as you're with me, you'll be safe." My voice had a begging note in it. "At least…can you stay a while?" I whispered. Ahsoka looked up at me and smiled. She tiptoed and gave me a hug.

"I'll stay for a little, Skyguy." She whispered in my ear. She went back down to her regular height and grinned when her eyes caught sight of someone.

Cadena was running up to us with a mischievous smile on her face.

"There are way too many gushy feelings going around." She muttered and grabbed us both by the ears. "Come on, I wanna see if I can beat your butts at light saber sparring!" Cadena says cheerfully.

"Cadena! Ow!" I grumbled as she yanked on my ear.

"Cadena, can you slow down? Please? Ouch!" Ahsoka yelped.

Cadena flashed us both a smile and let go of our ears. She ran ahead and yelled, "Hurry up, ya slowpokes!"

I exchanged grins with Ahsoka and we ran after her.

**A/N: *sighs and wipes tears from eye* That was a beautiful ending. :)**

**Cadena: I liked how I yanked Anakin and Ahsoka's ears. XD**

**Anakin: *rubbing ears and wincing* They still hurt, you know. **

**Ahsoka: Cadena, I don't know if you know this, but Togarutan ears are pretty sensitive, so don't do that again...OW! I JUST SAID DON'T DO IT AGAIN!**

**Cadena: *smiles evilly* **

**Anakin: You know, you would be a good Sith...**

**Cadena: *whacks Anakin's arm* You're the one who becomes a Sith, not me! Nah, nah! **

**Me: *slaps forehead* Someone, just do the review notice. By someone, I mean Ahsoka. **

**Ahsoka: Sure. *shruggs* Please review and give feedback, just don't give any hater comments. **

**Cadena: AND DON'T FORGET ABOUT THE SEQUEL THAT IS COMING OUT TOMORROW! YOU'LL LOVE IT! CHECK IT OUT AND-**

**Anakin: *slaps his hand over Cadena's mouth***

**Cadena: Mmph! MMMPH! MMPH! **

**Me: *sighs* Anakin, let go. **

**Anakin: *smiles* Why? It's pretty nice to have Cadena's mouth shut all the-OW! CADENA, DID YOU JUST BITE ME?!**

**Cadena: *spitting on the ground and wiping mouth* You're glove tastes like machine oil. Bleah! **

**Anakin: That was my flesh hand, Cadena. Not my robotic hand if that's what you're wondering. **

**Cadena: Ew. Your flesh hand/glove actually tastes like machine oil. EW! *wipes tongue frantically***

**Me: *sighing* Until next time, everybody! Luv ya bunches!**


End file.
